


Pieces of You

by insomnicsy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Business AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First DC Fic, Fluff and Angst, and some hidden secrets, i dont know how often ill update but ill try my best, singji the main ship, the rich and rich, with a side of sudong and 2yoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnicsy/pseuds/insomnicsy
Summary: The Lees are natural-born leaders raised from a golden spoon heritage while The Kims started with humble beginnings.When two powerful families clash in a battle of pride and conquest, it becomes a difficult road for Minji and Siyeon who must choose between love or loyalty.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 124
Kudos: 513





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Dreamcatcher fic! Hope you guys enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> Twitter: @insomnicsy

The clock strikes twelve. Fireworks burst into the skies, music fills the air and the crowd rejoices. It’s a happy day for Gahyeon because this marks her 21st birthday. Of course, as the spoiled youngest of the Lees, a grand party at their family mansion is a must. 

“Hey, who’s that over there?” 

Arin calls, pointing towards the white Audi rolling into the courtyard. Gahyeon squints her eyes as she realises who it is. With a glee smile printed over her face, the birthday girl hurries over. A tall lady with striking, slicked back blonde short hair exits from the car. Leather black from head to toe, anyone could tell that she was on a different level. 

“Unnie!” Gahyeon squeals, jumping straight to hug her eldest sister, Lee Siyeon.

Siyeon laughs in response, stumbling backwards as she returns the embrace. “Happy birthday my baby sister.” She pulls back and playfully pinches Gahyeon’s cheek. “Guess what your favourite unnie got for your birthday?” The lady winks and steps aside, revealing the driver’s seat fully accessible.

Gahyeon gasps in shock and shifts to her sister. “Unnie…you can’t be serious…” 

Siyeon nods with a wide grin. “Oh yes I am. The car is all yours!” She tosses the car key to which Gahyeon successfully catches. “Enjoy your present. Treat it as my apology for not attending your party as unnie has some important business to attend.” The lady coolly turns around with a wave. “Do me a favour and not give it a scratch on the first day. It’s brand new.” 

“Of course, I won’t! I’m the best driver!” Gahyeon shouts with pride, watching Siyeon walk back to the outer gate where a chauffeur is waiting for her.

All the guests are in awe at Siyeon’s charming appearance. Just last week, the woman had black hair. This new look is sure to make talk around the town. Just as Gahyeon is about to excitedly play with her new ‘toy’, an arm stops her. Again, everyone gasps and swoons at the sight of Dami, the other Lee sister. 

“And where do you think you’re going on your birthday?” 

“Dami unnie!” 

“Siyeon unnie may have bought you a car but as your other older sister, I will not allow you to drive it.” Dami shakes her head in disapproval, easily snatching the car key away. “Go and enjoy your party with your friends. You can still drive tomorrow morning.”

“But I want to drive it now…” Gahyeon pouts. 

Dami smiles and rustles the girl’s hair. “Did you forget about the few sips of beer earlier on? We can’t risk a Lee getting involved in a drunk scandal, can we?”

Game over. There was nothing Gahyeon could do to retaliate with the mention of their family's reputation at stake. The girl nods sadly, having full understanding of the responsibilities she’ll have to hold. After all, she isn’t just some ordinary commoner. She is a Lee, one of Korea’s biggest and wealthiest families. With that, Dami parks the new white Audi in their family’s basement while Gahyeon continues her birthday party in the company of her friends. 

“Oh my god, Gahyeon. Your sister, Dami is so cool!” Arin squeals. Dayoung agrees as she downs another cup. “The rumours were true. She’s such a prince!” 

Gahyeon frowns. “Enough about my sister! Today is all about me!” She grabs another bottle, urging everyone that they’re going to drink till they die. 

\---

Far from the loud party is a comfortable silence at a fancy Japanese restaurant. Inside a reserved private room, the tatami mat is laid out with perfection. The aroma of brewed matcha shifts in the air. Traditional folk music murmurs softly into the speakers as a family of four quietly enjoy their dinner feast with fresh sashimi. 

“Father, is Minji going to be late today?” Bora asks out of curiosity as her sister had not been replying her texts. 

Mr. Kim shakes his head. “Your sister won’t be attending dinner tonight. She has an urgent errand to do.” 

“Wow, Minji unnie sure is busy.” Yoohyeon comments while happily smiling away at the next platter of sashimi being served. 

“Instead.” Mr. Kim puts down his chopsticks. “Bora, I will be assigning you on a special project.” 

Bora freezes. Sure, it’s always nerve-wrecking whenever her father speaks upon matters pertaining to business but there is this subtle pressure of having to impress. Even though she is not the apparent heir, there is always the doubt of what if Minji doesn’t want to take over or some sudden situation that occurs to such decision. The woman must always be prepared. 

“Of course, Father. I would be delighted to be part of this project you speak of.” 

Unlike the Lees who were born from a golden spoon inheritance, the Kims started with humble beginnings. From a small factory business, luck was on their side as it expanded with the support of public love and successful joint ventures. Today, the Kims are always looking for innovative ways to grow in the market. With that, came the idea of going international. Specifically, China. 

“Han Holdings Corp…” Bora mumbled as she scanned the documents on the table. While it was a lot of text to digest, she could understand that they are a powerful organisation far greater than the Kims themselves. Forming an alliance with such force would certainly mean good news. 

“The Hans will be arriving in Seoul next week. Mr. Han’s only daughter will be tagging along. They are planning to oversee the areas with plans of setting up their factories here. Your task is to get on the daughter’s good side and of course, show her around the city which I believe would be a fun and simple job for you.” 

Bora hums as she tries to read out the daughter’s name on print. “Han…Dong.” She looks up nervously, hoping that she pronounced it right. Mr. Kim smiled. “Do not worry my dear. I am also doing my best to learn Mandarin. I believe your younger sister will prove to be of great assistance. 

Unlike her two sisters, Yoohyeon lives a life of freedom. Without the pressure of having to take over the business or undertake heavy responsibilities for the family, she is very much pampered and spoiled. It was her idea to raise not one, but two puppies (Cherry and Pie) in the household. Currently, the girl is a Chinese language major. 

“I doubt you’d be able to learn anything much in one week though?” Yoohyeon shakes her head at the thought of her sister’s abilities. 

“Excuse me?!” Bora fumes, almost wanting to hit her sister. But she doesn’t. At least, for now. 

“Okay, fine." Yoohyeon shrugs. " I’ll just teach you some basic ones to impress this… Handong girl.” 

“Why are you making it sound like I’m going on a blind date?”

Yoohyeon scoffs. “I’m not. You’re the one thinking that way. Though I can’t blame you. From the picture itself, she’s a real beauty!” 

\---

It’s past 2am. The party’s over. Gahyeon’s friends have all left. Peace and quiet has been restored to the Lee mansion.

Dami looks at the time and exits her studio where she spends most of her time doing her personal hobby, music production. Heading downstairs and peeking through the wall, she smiles softly at the sight of her baby sister completely knocked out on the sofa.  


“What am I going to do with you?” Dami easily lifts Gahyeon into her arms, carrying her bridal-style. “I won’t always be around to take care of you. But then again, I don’t want you to grow up.”

Dami tucks Gahyeon in bed, pressing a soft peck on her forehead and quietly closing the door shut. As she proceeds to return to her studio, Dami notices that the lights in her parents’ sleeping chambers are still turned on. Leaning to the side, she starts eavesdropping on the rather, serious conversation between the couple. 

“If you sit and wait, the Kims are going to take over our position. Grandfather will be very disappointed in you.” Mrs. Lee mumbles. 

“Don’t worry honey. I have a plan in store and of course, I always like to play dirty.” 

“You’re walking into your uncle’s footsteps.”

“Oh, no. I’m not going to be like him. No one is going to get killed.” 

Upon the mention of ‘kill’, Dami doesn’t freeze. Instead, she calmly took a step backwards and returned back to her studio. Collapsing into her seat with a heavy sigh, she put back her headphones and turned the volume to its fullest. With music blasting and blocking the world around her, it’s the only place where Dami can feel truly free. Despite being the only one among the sisters who knows all of her family’s dirty little secrets, she knows that keeping everything to herself will only break her slowly. 

One day, she’s going to have to reveal everything in the cloak. But the question is… when?

\---

The night is still young. 

Far away from the city in a secluded, private hotel, Siyeon arrives just on promised time. Exiting the car and thanking her chauffeur, the woman dusts her coat and heads into the lobby. She thanks the receptionist who immediately recognises her and tells the Lee that it’s on the 12th floor, room 034. Heading up, walking along the corridor and approaching the fated door, Siyeon stands still. Exhaling a slow, deep nervous sigh, she knocks three times. It opens and immediately, her face softens. 

“Hey.” 

“…Hi.” 

The sight leaves Siyeon breathless. Scanning the lady from head to toe, she didn’t know a simple white dress could look so mesmerizing upfront.

“I was expecting you to be in your pajamas.” 

“And why would I?” 

“It would be more comfortable while waiting for me.” 

“Actually, I just arrived.” The woman confessed, gently grabbing Siyeon’s hand. “Come on, don’t just stand by the doorway. You make it seem like this is the first time we’ve done this.”

Siyeon hums. “It always feels like a first time with you, Jiu.” 

This leaves Jiu giggling in response. “Already dropping the honorifics?” 

“Fine.” Siyeon rolls her eyes. “Jiu unnie.” She whispers hotly against her ear. “Happy now?” 

“Very.” Jiu giggles, eagerly pushing Siyeon against the closed door and locking lips immediately. It’s warm and exhilarating just as how they remembered. 

A secret exchange in a private place where two individuals can truly feel at peace. This was exactly what Siyeon and Jiu agreed on, three months ago. Away from the city where they can blossom a temporary romance and confide with a companion. After an intimate night, Jiu wakes up in the arms of Siyeon. Hands still intertwined with one another; she breathes into the familiar warm emitting behind her bare back. 

If only this could last forever. Except…it doesn’t. 

Jiu notices the blinking light from her phone on the table. A missed message from last night. 

Father: I presume your absence in yesterday’s family dinner was well worth. 

The woman looks back at Siyeon who is still soundly asleep. 

Jiu: Yes. The Lees’ are not aware of the Han’s arrival next week.

She sends the message and packs her things. It has always been like that. Fiery greetings and empty farewells. Jiu writes a message to tell Siyeon about their next meeting and leaves it on the nightstand. For a moment, she pauses. Tempted to give her a kiss. Maybe get back in the sheets to snuggle her tight. If she stayed longer, they could have breakfast together. Or a private date. But no. Jiu holds all of that back. She must not let herself get personal. 

Because in the end, it is all business. It is all for the family. 

“Oh Siyeon…if only you knew who I really am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months ago was where it all started when Minji received a special undercover mission from her father.

Three months ago.

What was supposed to be an ordinary day for Minji who was scheduled for factory visits and meetings with investors, turns to a cancellation of everything. Her secretary informed her that Mr. Kim wanted to speak to her in private for an ‘important’ reason. At the call of the king, Minji arrives at the Kim Corp headquarters, seemingly calm and mentally preparing herself for anything.

To Minji’s relief, it’s not bad news. Instead, she’s been placed on a very special and secret mission.

“You want me to go undercover and get close with the Lee’s heir?” Minji repeats herself, eyebrows raised.

Mr. Kim nods, clasping his hands together. “That’s right. When you get close and intimate with that girl, we’ll be able to have easy access onto what the Lee’s are up to. After all…” He trails off and slowly gives a look. “I know my daughter is…more comfortable around women.”

Minji freezes. She did not expect her father to find out so quickly. While she has never made it obvious about her preferences but whenever the man mentioned about a future marriage or finding a suitor, it feels like a nightmare brewing in the dark.

The man chuckles at his daughter’s reaction. “Do not be afraid my dear. I am not upset. Just…surprised that it has come this way. I had expected you to marry a man in the future. Though it appears I will have to look differently from now on.” He clears his throat and places a brown file on the desk.

“Everything has been planned out so that your relationship with the Lee’s daughter will run smoothly. You will have some homework to do as my spies have been enthusiastically gathering a lot of valuable information on the Lees.” Mr. Kim gives a smile. “I’m sure you’ll do a great job.”

Minji bows. “Of course, father.” As she turns her heel around, Mr. Kim reminds her that this mission is a secret between father and daughter. Leaving the room with a nervous heart after a subtle warning, Minji is unsure if she can perform well.

The woman was never the flirtatious type, let alone a playgirl of sorts. That is more of the Lee’s personality. Whether it be in the papers or social media, seeing the Lee sisters being the talk of the talk is normal.

That night, Minji’s schedule was spent in her study chambers, digesting every bit of information about the Lee’s heir and eldest daughter, Lee Siyeon.

While only a year younger, the woman is said to display a cold and deadly demeanour. Often charismatic in meetings and a sweetheart around females, she has a different side hidden under the wraps that is only shown to close friends and family.

Flipping through the photographs and analysing her facial features, Minji runs her hand across the woman’s face.

“You’re a very pretty woman Lee Siyeon.” Minji mumbles to herself. “But will your heart be pretty as well?”

Unlike the Lees who have always been showy and open about their private lives, the Kims prefer to lay low. That’s why the public views the Lee sisters as another breed of stars raging with popularity while the Kims love hiding in the shadows, are humble and private individuals.

Minji grew up without having the need of cameras shoved in her face all the time. The Kims stressed the importance of protecting the personal privacy and identities of their daughters. Even to this day, no one outside the family know the names nor faces of the three, mysterious Kim children.

This of course, makes the plan much easier to execute.

By going under another identity as ‘Jiu’, Minji has already crafted her own lies. She will act as a new fashion designer from a small, start-up business. With the help of her father, the ‘company’ is registered legally, ready with a small, empty office in Gangnam. The pieces were all in place.

And so, it begins on a Friday night, at the local bar where the Lee sisters usually hang out.

It’s tight with security as only guests with invitations are allowed. Minji managed to score an entry with her father’s secret connections. Entering the rather, dark bar that is drumming loud bass music into her body, the woman stands there in awe at the unbelievable sight.

On the left, Gahyeon is singing passionately into the microphone as she’s with her friends inside the private karaoke room. On the right, Dami sits in a corner and watches the rock band performing on stage. There are young ladies flocked around her, as if she was a magnet.

“Be careful. Your skirt is showing.” Dami frowns and gently places a blanket to cover a woman’s lap. She then grabs a tissue and wipes away a stain on another woman’s cheek. “Your beauty is an asset. Cherish it.” With the simple gestures and comments, it has all the ladies squealing.

Minji looks around in search for Siyeon. She isn’t at the main floor nor in any of the private rooms. Feeling anxious with the sudden influx of strangers coming in, the noisy ambience makes it worse. The woman hurries to the stairwell at the end and finds herself at the rooftop.

Exhaling into the sudden silence, its empty and plenty of room to breathe. Minji makes it a note that she’s never going to a place like this ever again. Looking up at the night sky glittering beautifully with stars, the woman doubts whether she’ll be able to complete this mission successfully.

Flirting and coaxing someone into a fake relationship has never been Minji’s forte. No matter how wrong it felt, she had to do it for the sake of family. To improve business. To build a better future ahead. To…

“And what is a fine lady like you doing out in the cold?” A voice calls out from behind.

Minji turns around, stunned. She’s spent the whole week studying about this specific woman, staring at her pictures and memorising every single detail of her likes and dislikes – there is she right there. 

Lee Siyeon.

“Oh.”

It’s the only word that manages to come out of her mouth. In the end, it is Siyeon who finds her.

The Lee crosses her arms. “I’ve never seen you around before. Nor do I remember you being in our party lists. Who…are you?” She eyes on Minji suspiciously.

Minji bows immediately “My apologies! I’m actually Jiu. In fact, I’ve been ordered by my boss to research on the Lee’s fashion for an upcoming project and-“

“So…for the sake of your project, you found a way to get into this party?”

“…Yes.” Minji reluctantly confesses.

Siyeon hums in amusement. She’s never seen anyone this honest. Usually, they would freak out, even go on their knees and beg for an apology. But this woman right here is behaving so calmly. It intrigues her.

“Fine. I get that everyone wants to join the party cause we, Lees are high in demand. I usually turn a blind eye on cases like this but you…” The woman points at her. “You caught my eye.”

Minji knows the moment to strike is now. 

“If you’re okay with it, I would like to arrange a meeting with you in private. I’d actually love to interview you and explore the inspirations behind your fashion styles.” The Kim jumps onto the conversation and hands out her name card.

Siyeon stares at the name card and lets out of baffled laugh. She can’t believe how shameless this woman is. “Wow. You’re very straight-forward to getting you want.” She smirks. “I like that.” Tucking her hands into her leather pocket and tilting her head playfully, “Very bold of you to already ask me out on a date when we have just met.”

“H-Huh?…” Minji stutters. “That’s not what I meant. I told you earlier that my boss assigned me to do a research on your-“

Suddenly, Siyeon places her finger on Minji’s lips. “Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to repeat twice.” She winks. “Give me your number. I’ll call you up when I’m free.”

Three months ago, Minji was spiralled into mission impossible of having to win Siyeon’s heart in exchange of obtaining valuable information about the Lees. With fear of her cover being blown, it actually was a lot easier than expected.

Turns out, Siyeon was absolutely smitten in love with Minji.

She wasn’t sure if it was because of her beauty, personality or both. After a couple of meetings at quaint cafés and hotels, Siyeon had become to enjoy the company of the woman who was unlike the others. To Minji, she didn’t care about the fact that Siyeon was a Lee. The woman treated her equally and that was what struck a chord in her heart.

“Unnie.” Siyeon greets Minji at their regular hotel room, burying straight into her warm arms. “I’m so tired today. Work was hell.” She mumbles, easily pushing Minji straight to bed.

Landing right on top, Siyeon falls to the side and clings onto Jiu. Snuggling her head in between her coat and hands instinctively finding hers, she starts pinching it gently and mumbles, “I’m going to stay in this position for awhile.”

Minji sighs, letting Siyeon do whatever she wants. “I’ve only known you for a month but in reality, you’re actually a big baby.” Running her left hand through the woman’s hair while her right hand was occupied for Siyeon’s pinching, it’s something that Minji has gotten used to.

“Do you…hate that side of me?”

“No.” Minji answers as she gets up to cup Siyeon’s face and bring it closer to hers. “Why would you say that?”

The couple gaze into each other’s eyes for a second. Their hearts throbbing loudly. It’s an electrifying feeling.

“I’m just…afraid that you’ll discard me once I’m no longer of use.” Siyeon mumbles. Drawing circles on Minji’s thighs, the Lee confesses. “Being the eldest in the family, I’ve always been under the pressure to be the best. I’m scared of disappointing people because everyone has high expectations of me.”

Surprised at her sudden confession, it was a sign that Siyeon was opening up more doors in her heart. It also showed a glimpse that the Lee’s childhood wasn’t exactly all flowers and roses.

“It is your duty as the heir. But Siyeon, I want you to know that when you’re alone with me,” Minji caresses her cheek. “You can be whoever you want. Rant to me. Tell me everything that’s in here.” She pokes Siyeon’s chest.” “I’ll be here to listen all of it.”

Those were enough to melt the Lee’s heart. Breaking into a soft grin and then a giggle, Siyeon mutters, “I love you Jiu unnie.” Pecking her lips once, she repeats, “I love you.”

Minji smiles in response. “Me too.”

As long as Minji had Siyeon had her fingertips, the Kims could continue to spy on the Lees and use it to their advantage. But there was one, big problem.

“Yes father, I understand.” Jiu says as she hangs up.

“Everything alright?” Siyeon asks. Jiu nods and returns to her side. “Yeah, it’s nothing.”

“Hm. Okay.” Siyeon shrugs it off and returns her attention to the comedy program they were watching together. All snuggled in the sheets on a beautiful Saturday morning, it’s her favourite moment of the day. 

Whenever Siyeon laughs out loud, Minji finds herself smiling. Whenever Siyeon asks a nonsensical question, Minji enjoys the innocence brimming through the Lee’s eyes. Whenever Siyeon starts to pinch any of her hands out of habit, it makes her heart thump.

Recently, she’s been thinking of this woman a lot more. When she’s back at the Kim mansion. When she’s at work. When she’s chatting with her siblings. All day, every day. She sees nothing but Siyeon in her head. That’s when Minji realises she’s run into a very big problem.

She’s already falling very deep in love with Siyeon. 

\---

For a whole week, a strange enchantment can be heard within the corridors of the Kim mansion. What appears to be an alien language murmuring through the air is actually Bora studying hard to master Mandarin in seven days.

Although Yoohyeon offered to help tutor at first, there wasn’t much improvement with the two sisters occasionally bickering. In the end, Yoohyeon simply left Bora with her old textbooks and went about her way.

Standing in front of the mirror and practicing her lines, Bora wants this to be perfect. She’s confident everything will go well with Handong. Picturing the whole tour in her head, they’ll spend a wonderful day shopping at Gangnam and forming an unforgettable friendship with a foreigner.

“Unnie…?” Yoohyeon peeks into her sister’s room and sees Bora speaking to herself. The girl scoffs at how absurd it looks. Alas, Bora hears.

“You’re laughing?”

“No! Not at all!” Yoohyeon breaks into a nervous laughter as she takes a step back upon seeing her sister approaching her. “Good luck unnie! You’ll do uh- great!”

“You don’t sound sincere at all!”

“Oh, come on! I said with my heart and love!” Yoohyeon screams as she runs for her life.

In a blink, the day has arrived. At the prestigious Pacific Hotel where the Hans will be staying, she along with Mr. Kim and his fellow board of directors have all gathered to welcome the group. Nervous, Bora tries to relax as she notices the flood of cars slowly arriving at the entrance. 

One by one, members of the Han enter. From the officers, secretaries and vice presidents, everyone greets each other formally and are automatically in contact with their assigned guide. For Bora, it’s obviously Handong but the lady has yet to appear.

The crowd at the lobby begins to disperse as everyone heads to the ballroom upstairs for a welcoming ceremony. Bora watches as her father meets Mr. Han and ushers him to the venue. It’s just her all alone now, waiting patiently for the final guest.

Many thoughts run through Bora’s head. Maybe the daughter decided not to go last minute. Perhaps, she’s sick. Or-

Bora hears the clacks of high heels echoing loudly. She lifts her head up. Jaws slowly dropping as her eyes meet Handong entering with her elegent, lavish million-dollar purple dress. Bright, red hair flowing down her bare shoulders and sparkly accessories from head to toe. It’s almost as if she’s a doll come to life.

Astonished, Bora’s mind goes blank. She forgot all of her lines. From the pictures, Handong is already beautiful. But now that she’s seen her in real life…Handong is dead-drop gorgeous.

“Ni…hao…” Bora barely manages to process a greeting.

“Ni hao.” Handong replies with a chuckle, finding the woman’s pronunciation rather cute. Noticing the panic, the lady reassures her with a wave. “It’s okay. I know Korean.”

Bora blinks in complete surprise. “…Oh.” Awkwardly scratching her cheek, “I see. Your Korean…is quite good!” And it hits her. “Right! We need to head to the ballroom now. Please follow me.”

“Alright just hold on for a second. This dress is so troublesome, it’s very difficult to walk…” Handong mumbles.

Bora extends out her arm. “Hold onto me. I’ll make sure you won’t fall.”

The Chinese lady looks at her. Bora raises her eyebrows in question. Handong shakes her head and gently grabs her arm. “Xie xie ni.” She says as the two make their way to the lift.

For a moment, Bora is disappointed that all of her efforts to learn Mandarin were thrown out of the window. No one told her that Handong could speak Korean proficiently. But that’s fine. In exchange, she’s got herself a very, pretty friend.

Shyly stealing glances at Handong, Bora exhales nervously. She isn’t sure why her heart is beating like crazy.

\---

Seoul University, one of the most prestigious institutions of the country where only the cream of the top thrives.

Driving into the carpark is a white Audi. It halts perfectly in the yellow square. A young lady with pink hair exits and slams the door shut. Everyone knows who she is. The youngest of the Lees, Gahyeon.

Today is her orientation and it is obviously something she cannot miss. As she tries to find her way around the campus, she’s lost. “This place is really big!” She exasperates while staring at the board, trying to find where her faculty is.

She looks around, hoping that someone would step in to help. But everyone is just giving glances and not offering to help. Of course, her family’s powerful background has the commoners shivering in their shoes. Gahyeon proceeds to text her friends, Arin and Dayoung with hopes that they will help. But there was no reply.

Annoyed and not wanting to be late, Gahyeon starts to find a target among the passing students. One look and everyone suddenly pretends she is a ghost. Great.

“Hey, you!” Gahyeon shouts, her target locked on a tall brunette minding her own business. “Hey! Do you hear me?! You! The girl over there!”

“Huh? Me?”

“Yes, YOU!” The pink haired girl approaches the brunette, hands on her waist. “Do you know how to get to this place?” She asks, shoving the phone into her face.

“Uh…” The brunette squints her eyes. “Sorry, I’m not wearing my glasses today. Usually I have lenses but I forgot.”

“Oh my god, useless!”

The brunette scoffs. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t just go excuse me! You’re supposed to-“

At that moment, someone grabs Gahyeon’s arm. The girl is ready to fight but stops upon realising who it is.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble!” Dami steps in, bowing profusely. “My sister is hot-tempered and kind of stressed these days, especially since she’s having her orientation today. Please don’t mind her.”

“Uh, sure…” The brunette mumbles. But she stops. Squinting her eyes closer with a blink, “Wait…aren’t you Dami?” 

The Lee looks up and recognises the brunette.

“…Yoohyeon?”

Gahyeon stares at the two. “You two know each other?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that all of you are enjoying the story so far! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, secrets cannot be kept in the dark forever.

Dami doesn’t believe in such childish fantasy called fate, except it’s come to bite her in the back. Meeting Yoohyeon again in the most unexpected place ever, it has been one year since.

One year since Ddo Ddo’s passing. 

The evenings used to be Dami’s favourite time of the day. Returning to the Lee mansion and taking the family’s beloved Shih Tzu out for walks to the Han River, she would risk having her identity exposed just to spend precious time with Ddo Ddo. After all, Dami grew up with the dog and is now a grandpa. 

Often strolling on a secret path away from the crowd, the Lee was sure it would remain that way. But she was so wrong. 

It happens on a random Wednesday in the middle of hot, summer July. Sitting on the stone stairs as she’s petting Ddo Ddo on her lap whilst looking at the sunset, she hears a bell jingle approaching her. Dami turns to see a Pomeranian puppy sniffing up close with much curiosity. 

Perplexed at how the puppy found its way here, Dami lends her hand to which it starts licking her skin. The woman smiles and notices it’s collar imprinted with the name ‘Pie’. 

“Are you lost, little one?” Dami asks and starts petting Pie who has already gotten comfortable. She also chuckles when Ddo Ddo remains unfazed at the puppy wagging its tail. Smitten, the Lee gently holds and carries Pie up to her eye level. 

Oh. How wrong she was.

Pie started to whimper and Dami felt something dripping wet. Looking down to her pants, the woman froze. The poor puppy peed on her.

“Oh my god! Pie!” A scream comes running towards her. “Oh my god. What do I do? I’m so sorry!” The woman which Dami automatically assumes is the owner, starts panicking and apologising profusely. 

Dami shrugs it off coolly and hands Pie back to the lady. “It’s okay. It’s my fault for scaring Pie. My house isn’t far from here so don’t worry about it.”

“Oh! No, no, this is entirely my fault! Pie’s leash actually broke because she was too excited and I had to chase after her.” The lady catches her breath. “Actually, I have a change of clothes in my car. Come on, let’s get you-”

“No, I’m oka-“ 

No matter how much Dami protested, the woman forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her away for a change of clothes. Ddo Ddo calmly followed behind and it was at a point where the Lee decided to just surrender and accept the stranger’s act of kindness. 

It was Pie who led Dami to Yoohyeon. And thanks to Pie’s accident, it brought the two into a blossoming friendship.

“Sorry, the pants are a little long right? As you can see, I’m pretty tall.” Yoohyeon laughs, seeing the edge of the pants drape over Dami’s shoes. 

“It’s fine. Part of fashion I’d say.” Dami says, finding the pants quite comfy. “How am I going to return you the pants?”

Yoohyeon waves her hand. “Keep it. I have too many pants anyway.” 

“So you’re just giving me a leftover?”

“What?! N-No! That’s not what I meant. Hey, don’t take it the wrong way!” Yoohyeon flusters. 

Dami breaks into a laugh, finding the lady’s reaction adorable. “I’m just joking. Thank you for the pants. I will wear it well.” 

Every week, the two would meet up at the same spot and hang out with their dogs. Going onto walks together, their interests in pets helped build the bridge quickly. To Dami, Yoohyeon was her first friend who wasn’t filled with pride and ego. She was humble, selfless and caring. Though she’s also quite aloof and clumsy at times.

“You okay?” Dami asks worriedly as she helps Yoohyeon up from the ground. The lady had earlier tripped over a tiny stone in the middle of the pathway. 

“Yeah. I’m good, thank you.” Yoohyeon laughs with embarrassment. “I’ve fallen billions of times so my body is used to it.” 

“Guess I’ll have to take extra care of you then.” 

However, as a member of the Lee family, Dami knew when to not cross the line. No matter how much Yoohyeon persisted, Dami refused to give her phone number. Eventually giving up, the pair continued to meet each other every week, chatting for hours, listening to each other and sometimes eating ramen by the river. 

Until Ddo Ddo passed away.

Struck with sorrow and grief, there was no reason for Dami to go to the Han River anymore. It was now a place that brought sad memories. Leaving Yoohyeon in the dark, Dami decided that it was never meant to be. That she was foolish to rely on such wishful thinking of ‘fate’. 

Except, she was wrong. 

Right here in front of her eyes is Yoohyeon who looked exactly the same, unchanged. She’s still wearing the same set of clothes, a gray oversized hoodie and baggy pants. Mighty tall, slender body and amazingly beautiful.

“Oh my god can you guys stop staring at each other and help me out?! I’m going to be late!” Gahyeon shouted with frustration.

Snapping back to reality, Dami apologises. “Right. Come on, let’s go and find your faculty.” 

The woman drags her sister away but looks back at Yoohyeon, mouthing at her to meet at their promised place. With a nod in reply, Dami knows that she was given a second chance. Another chance to make it right.

\---

Siyeon observes quietly as her father is presenting in front of the directors, shareholders and investors. Occasionally writing down notes and paying attention, the woman is rather sceptical of the man’s enthusiastic approach towards the business’ future plans.

Furrowing her eyebrows and spinning the pen between her fingers, Siyeon believed in voicing out her opinions even if many might disagree. It just didn’t feel comfortable to keep everything inside her chest. 

“Are there any objections to this plan?” Mr. Lee asks, wrapping up his presentation. The room remains silent. Everyone is giving each other glances and then, Siyeon slowly raises her hand.

“Father, if you’d excuse me…” Siyeon politely cuts in. 

“Go on.” Mr. Lee nods.

“While I understand your ambitious plans of monopolising the industry and how it will benefit the company greatly, I personally believe that it is not a wise move to buy out the properties in one go. It is an unnecessary cost to our budget.” Siyeon explains with the facts calculated from the data earlier on. “Why not utilise it to improve the welfare of our employees? Lately, our union groups have been complaining of unfair working conditions.” 

The air suddenly turns heavy. Siyeon feels all the eyes staring down on her, as if she was an outcast. Mr. Lee’s face stiffens at her daughter’s explanation. 

“Nonsense.” He says, unamused. 

Siyeon widens her eyes. “What?” 

“I said, it’s absolute rubbish.” Mr. Lee repeats as his loud voice bellows into the meeting room. “How dare you speak up against your own father?!”

Right.

How could Siyeon forget? This stupid mantra she’s been trained to follow since young - that the Lees must always respect the elders, that the geezers are always right and everyone must follow. Old, stubborn traditions that have been instilled in the family for centuries. 

She has made a big mistake. 

As Mr. Lee walked up to her, Siyeon experiences a stinging and loud slap across her face. The impact leaves her stunned. Head lowered. Hands behind her back. It’s an automatic reflex brought from her childhood trauma.

“Just because of a tiny success, you think you can talk big now? You think that you’re the best? Open your eyes and realise what’s wrong. You’re still so young and naive.” Mr. Lee mumbles into her ear. 

Siyeon gulps. “…Yes sir.” 

The meeting is adjourned. Everyone leaves the room except for the father and daughter. Now behind closed doors, Siyeon remembers it now. The feeling of fear. Her body begins to tremble as she’s alone and defenseless, under the nose of the king. 

“I received news that the Kims acquired Han Holdings.” Mr. Lee says as he starts to circle around Siyeon as if she’s a prey, a little lamb afraid to be eaten. “Whose fault do you think is that?”

“It’s my fault.” Siyeon answers. 

“And how are you going to fix this?”

Siyeon doesn’t say anything. Her mind has gone blank. She cannot think of a plan. This leaves Mr. Lee annoyed and upset that her heir is so incompetent. 

“You still have much to learn, child. Nothing but a disappointment, over and over again!” Mr. Lee fumes. He exhales, trying to calm down and dusts his coat. “We will play the game my way now. It’s time we meet our enemies up close.” The man announces. “I will be arranging a special dinner with Mr. Kim and you will be joining me.”

Siyeon flinches as she looks up at her father. The Lee is aware of how the man likes to play dirty. After all, on the outside the family has always looked clean from the public’s eye. But that’s because of the amount of money spent to hide their ugly secrets. 

As a kid, Siyeon has seen blood. She has also seen dead bodies. dead bodies. She’s seen so much to know how far her father will go to achieve victory.

“What...are you planning to do with the Kims?”

“You still have the nerve to ask?”

Siyeon immediately apologies, clenching her fist at how unfair this is. 

“All you have to do is follow me and behave. I will do the rest. Do you understand?” Mr. Lee asks as he squeezes Siyeon’s shoulder. 

“I understand, sir.” 

“Good. Do not humiliate me in front of our guests ever again.” The man warns Siyeon and leaves the room. 

When the door slams into a close, drumming an echo loudly into Siyeon’s chest, the woman lets out a heavy sigh. With shaky hands, she calls someone on the phone. Biting her nail and hoping she’ll pick up, it rings. 

“Yes?”

“Are you free tonight?” Siyeon asks in a shaky voice.

Minji immediately recognises that something is wrong. “Yes, I am free tonight.” 

“Good. 7pm at the same place. See you there.” 

\---

Bora loves to dance. Whether it was hip hop or the classical waltz, Bora learned almost every genre. That’s why when it came to the ballroom, she was confident to impress.

After Mr. Kim and Mr. Han finished their speeches, the welcoming ceremony was off to a blast as everyone enjoyed the atmosphere with the presence of music and alcohol. Directors were chattering away, the younger officers started dancing at the floor and Bora was quietly observing Handong seated at the other end of the table. 

The Chinese ‘princess’ has remained fairly close to her father, rarely interacting with anyone else. Bora assumes she is shy and wants to help break the ice. But then, Handong catches Bora staring at her and it leaves the woman blushing out of embarrassment. 

Handong laughs and approaches Bora. “Care for a dance?” She asks. The Kim gasps in surprise, “How did you know?!” The princess giggles and grabs onto her hand. “It’s so obvious! But...do you know how to dance?”

“Oh, of course! I took lessons when I was young. What about you?” Bora asks as the two chat whilst heading to the floor.

“I learnt traditional dance.” Handong answers, curious as to what Bora will show her. 

The crowd makes way for the two as the band changes to a new musical piece. It starts with gentle piano keys accompanied by violins. Their feet begin to move. Arms on one’s shoulder and waist as they are elegantly moving to the rhythm. Eyes glued onto one another and shyly smiling away, it feels like they are living inside a fairy tale. 

Swaying below the beautiful golden chandelier, these were short, three minutes that Bora wishes would've lasted forever. She will never, ever have such a beautiful dance partner again who matches and blended with her own style. She will never be able to see Handong this close again, taking in all of her raw facial features. 

It’s those magical three minutes that makes Bora on cloud nine. 

Mr. Kim and Mr. Han watch their daughters from afar, happily discussing and nodding with much agreement. Laughing away as they clink their cups, the two men stand up in applause as the dance comes to an end. 

“What a wonderful performance! I’m so proud of you both!” Mr. Kim claps with a grin. Mr. Han nods and places a peck on Handong’s cheek.

“Oh no, Handong stole the show. She’s the amazing one here!” Bora gives nothing but praises. It leaves the princess blushing as the two fathers laugh away. 

“We have been discussing and agree that the two of you will make a great team.” Mr. Kim says. have been discussing and I think you two will make a great team.” Mr. Kim says.

Bora raises her eyebrows. “A great team in…what?”

“We’re planning to have the two of you partake in an international pitching competition happening at the end of the year. You’ll have plenty of time to prepare and by carrying the name of our families, it’s killing two birds with one stone.” Mr. Kim explains. “Your participation will not only forge a stronger friendship with the Han but also improve our reputation as a business. What do you think? Isn’t it a wonderful plan?” 

Bora gives a worried glance at Handong, as she doesn’t want the lady to be forced onto the idea. However, Handong is looking on with eyes gleaming with excitement. A shy thumbs up was enough for Bora to confirm that she too, was happily on board.

“I think…it’s a great plan, Father!” 

\---

Siyeon paces around the hotel room. 

She’s usually never this early, but today is different. With an uneasy heart, checking the time over and over again, she knows Minji always arrives on the dot. All she wants to do is break down. Cry. Rant. Pour everything that’s inside her heart.

The moment it strikes seven, there are three knocks on the door. Immediately, Siyeon rushes over and her heart eases at the sight of Minji. Her sun is here. The warmth she so dearly needs.

“Siye-”

The Lee immediately hugs her tight. Squeezing her waist, burying her head into her chest as she trembles in fear, Siyeon takes a whiff of Minji’s coat and slowly calms down.

“...Siyeon?” Minji calls out gently, surprised at this new behaviour she’s never seen. “Siyeon? Hey. Look at me.” She repeats, cupping her face and pulling the woman’s face close. 

“Unnie…” Siyeon sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks. Eyes turning red. It’s a sight that leaves Minji’s heart broken. She’s never seen her like this. “Can I just...stay here like this for awhile. Please?” Siyeon begs softly.

“Of course you can.” Minji says, returning the embrace and hugging her closer. Patting her back and pressing kisses on Siyeon’s forehead, the woman slowly brings her to bed as they snuggle up under the warm blankets.

Everyone saw Siyeon as the diligent heir who was a perfectionist. Off work, she comes off as a confident, quirky flirt around women. But when it’s just the two of them alone, she’s a baby who needs a lot of care and love. 

These three months spent together have proven that there is so much behind the Lee family, who is a complete opposite of hers. 

“Sometimes I think about whether I am fit to be an heir.” Siyeon confesses as she’s calmed down after a few minutes, finding comfort in pinching Minji’s hand. “No matter how much I do, Father is always disappointed in me. In all my life, I’ve never heard him say that he’s proud of me.” 

“He’s only like this so that you can continue to grow, Siyeon. Call it tough love.”

“I hate him.” The Lee confesses. “Dami would be a better fit. I’m no good. I’m a crybaby. I can’t control my emotions. I make mistakes.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth!” Siyeon lashes out. 

Minji widens her eyes at the Lee’s outburst. Realising what she has done, Siyeon instinctively grabs Minji’s hand and kisses it in apology. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. No. I will never do it again.” 

“It’s okay.” Minji pulls Siyeon close and gently taps her nose against hers. “I’ve just never seen you angry before. Earlier, you were crying and now, you’re just...a hot chilli.” 

Siyeon sighs and returns to Minji’s arms, saying nothing in response. Minji doesn’t press on and it’s something that Siyeon really loves about Jiu - her patience. Unlike the others, she doesn’t force her to reveal everything. She will wait for Siyeon when she’s ready to explain everything in detail. 

“Wait. A hot chilli?” Siyeon asks out of a blue after being silent for minutes. “How spicy am I?”

Minji hums in thought. “I’d say a four. You’re pretty mild.” The woman decides to lift the mood and asks the same question back, “How spicy am I, Siyeon?” 

“H-Huh?” Siyeon stutters in surprise who starts blushing hard. It leaves Minji smiling widely. There she is. The Siyeon she knows. The cute, adorable Siyeon. Watching the Lee fiddle with her hands as she seems to be thinking very seriously about it, the woman eventually breaks into a laugher.

“Wow. Jiu unnie. You really know how to make me feel better huh?” Siyeon chuckles. “My sweet medicine.”

Minji winks at her. “Of course.” It’s the confident answer that leaves Siyeon breaking into a laugh.

“You are amazing, unnie. Really. Thank you so much.” Siyeon says from the bottom of heart, grateful to have met such a wonderful woman like her. 

“And thank you Siyeon for entering into my life.” Minji says as the two kiss.

\---

Dami waits by the Han River as promised. This time, without Ddo Ddo. Just her, alone. 

In the far distance, she hears a familiar bell jingle. Looking up, she is met with Pie who has grown a bit bigger, but still as cute. Then, her eyes land on Yoohyeon. 

“Hey.” Dami says, trying not to sound awkward. She was expecting Yoohyeon to lash out on her, asking her where she’s been all these years. She was prepared to explain about Ddo Ddo’s death. She was ready to face her again. 

But instead, Yoohyeon greets her with a warm, long hug. 

Flustered, Dami doesn’t know where to put her hands and instead, awkwardly pats her shoulder. “Uh...Yoohyeon?” 

“I thought something happened to you!” Yoohyeon says as she pulls back. “Like I don’t know, maybe your family found out that you’re friends with a Kim and you were forced to cut off connection with me and- wait!”

“Huh?” Dami looks at her, confused.

“Oh. Snap.” Yoohyeon freezes and covers her mouth, realising she’s just let a secret slip out like that. “Ah, Yoohyeon you’re so stupid!” The brunette sighs and starts hitting her own head. 

“Wait…” Dami tries to piece the puzzle together. “Yoohyeon, don’t tell me...you’re a Kim? As in the daughter of the Kim family?” 

Yoohyeon closes her eyes and admits in defeat. “Yes. I am… Kim Yoohyeon. I am from that family which your family, utterly...despises. Small world huh?” The brunette shrugs. 

Dami blinks, trying to process the information. 

“Oh...no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Yoohyeon being Yoohyeon by just casually revealing the secret like that. While Sudong are off to a positive start, things are looking worrying for Singji with Mr. Lee's plans in meeting the Kim's in person. Uh oh...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is usually short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100+ kudos! I was not expecting this at all as its my first DC fic... T_T

Most predators strike immediately at the sight of their prey. But some are intelligent and wait patiently for the bigger prize. This defines the Lees and Kims perfectly. Running deep in history from the Joseon era to the World War periods, lots of blood were shed for the sake of power and wealth.

That’s why it is only logical for Dami to take advantage of Yoohyeon who has revealed her identity as a Kim. It is a predator’s instinct to tear down their own competitors for the sake of survival. Except, she doesn’t.

Dami chooses a route that will anger her ancestors. A shameful, cowardly act. But many would call it heroic for the woman has decided to protect Yoohyeon from her own kind.

“It’s all in the past.” Yoohyeon says. “Sure, our grandfathers probably tried to kill each other or something. But this is the 21st century. Who cares about old traditions? Don’t you think this is a great moment to change history? The Lees and Kims can be friends again!”

Despite her optimistic tone, Dami sighs. “It’s not that simple, Yoohyeon. We are different. I understand the Kims have become more open-minded in the recent years but not mine.” She clutches her hands together, torn at how this has come to be.

“So, are we just going to pretend we’re strangers now?” Yoohyeon asks sadly. Like a puppy refusing to part ways with its companion, Dami crosses her arms in thought. “No.” The Lee answers and looks at her. “We just have to be careful.” She hesitates but decides to pop the question,

“Do you trust me?”

Yoohyeon blinks once and without a second thought, she answers an enthusiastic, “Yes!”. While the girl has heard many stories of her relatives being fooled by the Lees, Yoohyeon genuinely believed that Dami is a good person with a good heart.

“I do trust you Dami. You’re my friend!”

Friend.

It’s a word that resonates deep inside Dami’s chest. She’s never really found anyone whom she can really call ‘friend’. All those girls swooning over here and pretending to be nice? It’s all an act so they can get a hold of her money and reputation.

But when she’s with Yoohyeon, it’s a friendship that doesn’t even feel fake. It’s honest. Natural. And absolutely normal.

“Sorry for leaving you in the dark a year ago.” Dami apologies. “Ddo Ddo passed away. That’s why I stopped coming to the Han River.”

Relieved that she’s finally able to deliver the news and clear up any misunderstands that were left frozen in that one year apart, Yoohyeon gasps.

“I’m so sorry about what happened to Ddo Ddo.” The brunette warmly hugs her. She pulls back and gives the Lee a pat on the shoulder. “I’m just glad that nothing happened to you. This is why you should’ve given me your phone number.”

Dami shakes her head with a chuckle. “Nope. I’m still not going to give you my phone number.”

“Oh, come on!” Yoohyeon whines, violently shaking the Lee back and forth.

“Maybe one day.” Dami chuckles and grabs onto her arm so that she’d stop moving. “At least now, I’ve found a new reason to visit the Han River again.” She pokes softly against Yoohyeon’s chest. “You.”

The woman turns away to look at the sky. “Let’s meet each other every weekend right here. What do you think?” Yoohyeon blinks at her and then laughs. She goes to hit Dami’s arm, expressing her delight. “Of course! We have so much to catch up!”

\---

Siyeon reviews the blueprints given by her client, Rose Matter Inc.

One of the largest manufacturers of Seoul’s booming food and beverage industry. While it may not prove to be significant, but the Lee Corps hold nearly 70% of Rose Matter Inc’s shares. In a society thriving with food deliveries, packaging and utensils remains high in demand. With plans of building new factories on empty lands in Ulsan, an increased productivity will certainly speed up production to meet the market’s needs.

At a cozy, quaint café away from the afternoon crowd, Siyeon decided to become her father’s robot and keep her own thoughts locked inside. She feared being shunned from the family and wanted to show everyone that she is still capable as the heir.

“Yes. I think these are great.” Siyeon nods as the client thanks for her comments. “Once these are approved by the board, I’ll be sure to visit the construction site asap.” The woman signs on the paper and sends off her client with a 90-degree bow.

Now alone with her cup of coffee, the Lee has some time to kill before her next schedule. Seated in a corner, the woman quietly observes the café. There is a couple on her left, happily in their own world. A hardworking student studying at the far right. And…her eyes land on this beautiful woman at the counter.

Siyeon recognizes the outfit she’s wearing. It costs about three billion won. Bright, red hair flowing down her shoulders. She’s like a princess come into real life. In awe, Siyeon sneakily approaches the woman.

“Yes, I’d prefer it without any cream. Thank you.”

“That will be 5,000 won.”

“I can pay that for you.” Siyeon cuts in, casually leaning her arm on the counter. “A pretty woman like you deserves a treat.” She winks and hands her credit card to the cashier.

The red-haired lady stares at Siyeon, unamused.

“Well…since a kind stranger like you is willing to pay for me…” She turns to the cashier with a smile. “Can I order another Iced Americano, one slice of chocolate cake and some scones please?”

The cashier nods and starts beeping in the items. “That will be 35,000 won.”

Siyeon lets out a baffled laugh and stares at this ‘princess’ who literally took the advantage. No one has ever done that before.

“Handong!” Sua calls out and pulls the woman away from Siyeon.

“Sua unnie! Look, we’re lucky today. A kind stranger decided to pay for our meal.” Handong says, showing her hands to Siyeon who is standing there stunned.

Sua recognizes Siyeon. Or rather, she’s seen her all over the media. Definitely the talk of town. But that only means more reason for Sua to protect her identity as a Kim.

“Well, thank you very much Lee Siyeon for your kind gesture.” Sua bows with much politeness.

“Oh no. I should apologize for flirting with your girlfriend.” Siyeon says, giving glances at the two who seemingly match quite well.

Sua blushes. “H-Huh? We’re just friends.” She emphasizes.

“A pity I guess.” Siyeon shrugs and gets back her credit card. “Well, you two enjoy your meal.” She hands the receipt to Handong, gives a gentle bow and heads for the exit.

“Two iced americanos, one chocolate cake and scones are ready, ma’am.” The cashier says, laying out the tray.

Handong goes to collect the tray while Sua looks back at the windows, watching Siyeon leave. The two get a table at the back. As Handong is happily devouring the cake, Sua wonders if the woman is aware of her family’s rivalry with the Lees.

“Handong…do you know who that woman was earlier?”

The princess nods. “I do. That’s why I joked around with her.”

“Wow.” Sua chuckles with surprise. “You also know that the Lees don’t know anything about our identities, right?”

Handong puts her lips over her mouth. “Of course. Father told me everything. Don’t worry about it. It’s better to be more worried about that pitching competition.”

“Right.” Sua puts down her fork. “Let’s start discussing on that pitching competition. It’s very sudden for Father to suggest that but I think it’s a good move. We shouldn’t disappoint them.”

Handong nods and brings out her handphone. “Actually, I wrote down some notes here. I want to share with you some of my ideas.”

\---

Minji is called to her Father’s office for an emergency meeting.

A letter had arrived on Mr. Kim’s desk. The Lees have invited the Kim’s for a special dinner next weekend. The last time the two families met in person were 50 years ago.

“I can’t believe he’s doing this.” Mr. Kim clasps his hands, knowing very well that there is a clear motive behind it. The man thinks deeply, considering the various factors that could happen.

“I would not recommend it, Father.” Minji suggests.

“Of course. If I were to accept their invitation, I would be blindly running into a spider’s cobweb. Imagine the chaos when their daughter finds out who you really are. Not only will your undercover mission be blown, our ties will worsen.”

Minji gulps. That is her biggest nightmare: to have Siyeon realize her true identity.

Watching her father think deeply in silence, Minji stands there patiently. While of course, the man welcomes her own input and opinions but the woman herself is unsure how to handle a tough situation like this. 

“I’ll go alone.” Mr. Kim decides.

“Father!” Minji tries to stop him. “At least bring some bodyguards with you.”

“You make it seem like they’re going to kill me, my darling.” Mr. Kim chuckles. “It won’t happen. While the Lees have committed such crimes before, they wouldn’t be so daring to do that to me.” The man says with confidence. “After all, I have my own cards to play.”

Minji sighs. “Father…”

“Do not worry too much on this darling. Let the adults handle it.” Mr. Kim smiles. “Thank you for letting me know about the Lee’s plans on monopolizing the industry.”

“Siyeon mentioned it so of course, it was valuable information.” Minji answers.

“I am amazed that you’ve gotten that girl under your finger.”

Minji blushes, fully aware that her father knows what her relationship with Siyeon meant. It wasn’t just flirtatious. It had more to do with something…sexual.

“You make me proud Minji. I am happy with your performance and I believe that you are already well-ready to take over my place.” Mr. Kim brims with pride. “Oh and by the way…” The man adds on at the sudden reminder.

“Your sister will be participating in an international pitching competition with the Han’s daughter as a means to strengthen our bonds and improve our reputation.” The man explains. “The Han’s daughter will be staying over at our mansion for the next six months in preparation for the big day. I hope she will enjoy our kind hospitality before returning to China.”

“Right.” Minji nods, appreciating the updates from her father.

Usually, the woman is very busy with work and misses out a lot. Ever since she’s started this ‘undercover’ mission, Minji rarely has dinner with her family. Nights are spent in that same hotel room with Siyeon.

While she enjoys every single moment with the Lee, Minji does miss spending precious time with her family, especially her two sisters. She hasn’t spoken to them in awhile.

Their group chats have been rather full with Sua and Yoohyeon’s constant bickering. It brings a smile to her face to see them doing well. As the oldest, Minji wonders if she had done a good job at playing the ‘eldest sister’ role. The thought occurs to her out of curiosity as Minji wonders what Siyeon is like around her siblings.

“Unnie!” Gahyeon squeals at the sight of a black Audi at the entrance of her university. With windows rolled down, Siyeon is at the driver’s wheel with her sunglasses on.

“Hop on in! Unnie is bringing you home today!” Siyeon says, smiling at the sight of her sister excitedly getting into the car.

“What’s the occasion?” Gahyeon asks. Siyeon pouts in reply. “Oh? I’m supposed to have a reason to spend time with my baby sister?” The younger girl kisses Siyeon’s cheek in apology. “Nope. Not at all! Thank you for picking me up!”

While Siyeon bears a growing hatred for her father, she cherishes her sisters the most. The woman sees them as the only flowers blooming in this dying family blinded with greed. She makes time to catch up, even for a short minute.

“You know, Dami unnie has been acting pretty strange these days.” Gahyeon mumbles as Siyeon focuses on the road. “She started coming to the university to read her books. Like she could just go the library or do it at home…”

“Isn’t she there to make sure you’re not getting into any trouble?”

“No way!” Gahyeon gasps. “But then again, she also has this really tall friend and Dami asked me to be close with her. Sometimes, she’ll text me asking what her friend is doing. It’s so weird!”

Siyeon hums in thought. “Yeah, that is strange…” She turns to her sister. “What’s this girl’s name?”

“Yoohyeon.” Gahyeon replies. “Anything crosses your mind?” Siyeon shakes her head in reply.

As the car reaches the foot of the Lee mansion, Siyeon pulls the handbrake. “For all you know, our Dami might finally have a crush on someone.”

Gahyeon scrunches her eyebrow in disgust. “Ew!” Her adorable reaction has Siyeon breaking into a loud laughter. “Anyways, I’ll look into this Yoohyeon girl for you. Time for you to go. Remember to do your assignments!”

“You’re not coming home?” Gahyeon asks with a pout.

Siyeon smiles sadly. “Sorry. Unnie has another appointment.”

“You always have appointments…” Gahyeon mumbles as she gets out of the car.

“And make sure you sleep early!” Siyeon says as the girl slams the door. The Lee stays and waits until her sister reaches the front gate.

With a sigh, she continues her drive to the familiar road. Arriving at the same destination that gives her the flutters, it’s that time of the day again.

Her promised time with Jiu.

“You know, I met this pretty lady at the café today.” Siyeon says as they’re relaxing at the bed again after one round. Fingers already pinching Jiu’s hands, the Lee has her head resting on the woman’s bare shoulders.

“How pretty was she?” Jiu asks, closing her eyes to listen to her story. The woman loves to hear Siyeon talk. Even if she was talking nonsense, she enjoys her lowly voice just murmuring into her ear.

“Like a real princess from a fairy tale. She had this bright, red hair. Wore this super expensive dress. I actually offered to pay for her meal and guess what she did next?”

“She became flustered?”

“Nope! She took advantage of my kind offer and added extra things to her order!”

Minji laughs. “That teaches you a good lesson to not go around flirting with random strangers.”

“There goes my 35,000 won…” Siyeon sighs. “But of course, you’re so much prettier. If she’s a princess, then you are my queen.”

“Wow, I’m touched.” Minji says with much sarcasm.

“Unnie!”

Siyeon whines, leaving Minji laughing again. Even though Siyeon is pouting, her heart is pounding. The vibrations of Jiu’s laughter resonating in her chest is such a warm, fluttering feeling that she wants to experience it, over and over again.

“But this princess was with another girl. What was her name again…” Siyeon hums, trying to recall the memory. “Sua? The princess called her Sua unnie. She was kind of short and wow, I thought she was her girlfriend at first. But turns out they’re not together.”

Minji freezes. Sua. No one else in the country has the same name as her sister.

“…Unnie?” Siyeon calls, feeling the sudden tension in Jiu’s hands.

“O-Oh? Go on…”

As Siyeon continued to talk about her story, Minji’s mind slowly drifted into concerns building up in her head. There was no doubt that Siyeon had bumped into her sister, Sua and Handong at the café. This was dangerous.

One of these days, Minji might just bump into Siyeon and the secret will be out of the bag.

“Unnie? Is everything okay? You’ve sudden gone silent.” Siyeon asks with worried eyes.

Minji nods. “I guess I’m just tired from work…” It’s a lie.

But sometimes, lies are good because now Siyeon is getting up and sweetly massaging her shoulders.

“Aw…Siyeon…”

“I know. Work is tough. It’s tough for me too. Let’s hang on together, okay?” Siyeon kisses the back of Minji’s neck, pressing kisses down to her back. The woman hugs her warmly and snuggles underneath Minji’s arms.

“I love you.” Siyeon confesses.

Even though this isn’t the first time she’s said that to Minji but she wants to keep saying it. Coming from a family where such phrase is rarely heard, the Lee swore to never follow their example. She wants to continue expressing her feelings freely. From the bottom of her heart. 

“Love you too Siyeon. Come here.” Minji says as she pulls Siyeon closer to her arms. Hugging her like a pillow, she kisses her once. Twice. The couple start making out in bed.

Minji pulls back. “Stop biting me.”

“Oopsies.” Siyeon says as the two giggle and continue their kiss. Nothing but happiness blossoms in their hotel room.

\---

Handong’s first stay at the Kim’s mansion starts with Sua giving her a tour around the twenty rooms, spacious gardens, dining halls and sleeping quarters. She also meets the family’s pets, Pie and Cherry who are taken care of by their butlers.

As the servants are busy transporting all of Handong’s luggage into her room, the two kill the time by enthusiastically working on their project. If it’s one thing the two had in common, they were both workaholics. Already in the study quarters, Sua starts drawing out diagrams on the board while Handong takes notes, occasionally giving suggestions on how to improve their ideas.

“Guys, it’s almost dinner time. The sun has set and- “

Yoohyeon walks into the room and pauses at the rather, cute sight. She covers her mouth and giggles quietly. Taking a photo to tease her sister later, the brunette decides to come back later.

Exhausted after an outburst of energy, Sua and Handong are sleeping with their heads rested on the desk. Seated opposite each other, there are papers scattered everywhere. But amongst the mess, the two were holding hands whilst deep in dreamland.

“Oh my god, I am embarrassed…” Sua covers her face after seeing the picture Yoohyeon had taken earlier on. Seeing her sister’s smug expression, she was this close to beating her up. But of course, not at the dinner table.

Handong thanks Mr. Kim and Mrs. Kim for their warm hospitality and expresses her gratitude for letting her stay at the mansion for the next six months. As a feast is served with stuffed chicken, steak and potato, the princess observes that there is an empty chair next to Yoohyeon.

Sua notices it and tells Handong about her oldest sister, Minji who is rarely at the table.

“Just in case you wake up in the middle of the night, don’t be frightened if you see someone walking by the corridor. That’s just my twin sister. Well, fraternal twin sister, Minji. She comes home late all the time as she’s very busy. You know, heir duties and stuff.”

“I see…your sister is a very hardworking woman like you.”

“Oh, please.” Sua chuckles and knocks Handong’s shoulder. Yoohyeon stares at the two.

“Look at you two getting so friendly.”

The brunette smirks and starts to open a conversation with Handong in full Mandarin. Immediately scoring her attention, the two start to engage in a full outburst of foreign language at the table.

Envious, Sua shouts, “Hey, don’t steal her!”

“Oh, come on, why are you so jealous for? At least you’re gonna be with Handong for almost every single day. I have classes!” Yoohyeon retorts.

Sua gasps, unable to attack back. Her parents laugh and the woman quietly returns to eating her meal.

“Sua.” Mr. Kim calls out. “I know you will do a great job with the pitching. Make me proud.”

Although the way her father said was somewhat burdensome, Sua found it odd that her father was giving praises out of nowhere. “Definitely father. I will promise you that we’ll get first place.”

Mr. Kim chuckles with a smile and watches his two daughters bicker again, each fighting for Handong’s attention. He looks at his wife and then, to the empty seat belonging to Minji. The man has a lot on his mind.

Secrets that he cannot tell, even to his own family.

\---

Dawn has arrived.

Yellow lights illuminate the dark path up to the Kim’s mansion. The gates open at the white Tesla rolling into the porch. Minji stops the engine and gets out. She rubs onto the hickey planted by Siyeon and tries to hide it with her collar. While painful to the touch, Minji sees it as a medal adorned on her skin.

Quietly entering the house and heading upstairs, she gets ready to wash up and head for bed. Except today, she isn’t the last one awake. The door creaks open with two knocks.

“Unnie?”

Minji turns around, surprised. “Yoohyeon? Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

The brunette laughs while scratching her head. “Uh… do you have a moment to talk?”

As the two sisters sit by the bed, Minji is all ears to hear what her younger sister has to say. In fact, she’s grateful to have a moment like this. Whenever Minji comes home, everyone is asleep. By the time she is awake, the house is empty as her family are all off for their own schedules. Her only mode of communication is through their group chats.

Yoohyeon asks with much caution. “What do I do if I were to…you know encounter a Lee?” Minji looks at her sister, stating the most obvious choice. “Brush them off. They don’t know our identities so it’s best to draw the line immediately.”

“No, but I meant the Lee sisters, specifically. You know how they’re always so famous. All over social media, the talk of town, blah blah blah.”

Minji stares at the brunette who is behaving a bit unusual. It doesn’t take much to piece the puzzle together. “Are you…hiding something from me?” 

Yoohyeon flinches. She screwed up already. “H-Huh? No. No! Not at all. Why would I?” The obvious stuttering has Minji sighing. “Oh, Yoohyeon. I see that you’re still a terrible liar.”

The brunette whines and eventually surrenders. “Fine. Fine! But promise you won’t tell anyone. Please?” She clasps her hands together in a prayer.

“Promise.”

“Okay so…”

Yoohyeon starts to explain about her situation with Dami. How she first met the Lee while taking Pie out for a walk at the Han River. How they eventually became friends and continued to meet every weekend until Ddo Ddo’s passing. And how they reunited again at her university.

“Basically. Lee Dami and I are friends.” She concluded.

Minji smiles softly after listening to her sister’s careful explanation. Yoohyeon has grown a lot. Long gone were the days where the little Yoohyeon would cry and bawl whenever she’s put in a corner. Now, she’s brave, confident and able to thoroughly express her real opinions without any fear.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Minji holds Yoohyeon’s hand. “If you truly believe and trust that Lee Dami will not betray your back, then I think there should be nothing to worry about. Sometimes, you have to keep your enemies closer.”

“But she’s not our enemy. It’s just father and…”

“I know.” Minji cuts in. “Our family is complicated and its better to not delve too much into the details. But let me share with you one thing.”

“What?”

Minji whispers into the brunette’s ear. “Lee Siyeon is actually…my girlfriend.”

“You- WHAT-“

Minji quickly covers Yoohyeon’s mouth, hoping her shout did not wake up the entire household.

“Unnie, what the hell?!” Yoohyeon whispers with much surprise. “Oh god. I….wow…”

She gasps, trying to process this information that has been injected into her brain. The brunette cannot even imagine it. The sight of that flirtatious Siyeon with her respected sister? No way. The Lee Siyeon actually doing her sister in bed? Oh god, Yoohyeon is going to puke.

“I’m out. I’m leaving this room.” Yoohyeon whines, getting up but Minji pulls her back.

“Yoohyeon-ah, the reason why I’m telling you this.” She says, holding onto Yoohyeon tight. “This was father’s idea. Like I said, you have to keep your enemies even closer. There is always a reason behind everything.”

The brunette stares at her sister with a confused look. “Then, are you saying that your feelings to Lee Siyeon is fake? Like its all a setup?”

Minji doesn’t answer. Instead, she tells Yoohyeon to go to bed. “It’s getting late. Don’t you have classes tomorrow?”

“How can I sleep after knowing that you are dating t-that- ew!” Yoohyeon pretends to puke, leaving Minji laughing.

“But unnie, I hope that you’re happy in a relationship. I don’t want you to be forced to express your love to someone that you don’t even like. Being happy is important!” The brunette says with a smile. “Good night unnie. Thank you so much for the talk!”

“Good night Yoohyeon.”

As the door closes, Minji lies down on her bed and exhales a deep sigh. She looks at her hand, still feeling the warmth of Siyeon’s pinching lingering behind. The woman knows that she must be prepared.

When the day finally comes, she is going to have to choose between love or family.

\---

Far from the city, away from the crowd and in a secluded, private pension. Mr. Kim arrives alone in his personal car. All dressed up in a neat tuxedo, he exhales a deep sigh. Sending one last message via his phone, the man drops it into a hidden compartment and exits the car.

“I’m glad that you’re decided to meet, Mr. Kim.”

Mr. Lee greets as he stands by the entrance. The latter bows as the two kings politely shake hands. Exchanging tense glances, Mr. Lee offers Mr. Kim to sit down at a table inside the empty pension. Not a single soul is around. Only the two men with their lit cigars.

“Congratulations.” Mr. Kim starts. “I heard your plans on expanding the industry by building more factories. You are well on your way to monopolizing it.”

“And congratulations to you on scoring a good partnership deal with the Chinese.” Mr. Lee responds.

The men chuckle as the air grows heavy.

“Our grandfathers have been through a lot. Blood. Death. Why bother continuing this war? It’s tiresome, isn’t it?” Mr. Lee asks as he blows another cigar into his mouth. “The world would be a better place if everyone became friends. Imagine how much stronger we’d become if the Kim and Lees merged together.”

“If the Kim and Lees merged together, it would become a monopoly. Unhealthy for the economy and unfair for the society.” Mr. Kim interrupts as he clasps his hands. “But of course, I agree that this century-old rivalry has to stop.”

“The only way we can stop it is through two ways, my old friend.” Mr. Lee stares at the man. “I definitely don’t want to do the second choice.”

“I am afraid an alliance would not be possible. If that is what you’ve come seeking for, I will have to politely refuse your offer.”

“Oh, what a stubborn prick you are.” Mr. Lee smirks as he suddenly takes out a gun from his coat, pointing it directly at Mr. Kim’s forehead.

However, at the same time, Mr. Kim too has a gun hidden underneath his sleeve. The two men are now pointing guns at each other. Tension rising between the kings, each striving to achieve and protect their own power.

“I knew you were going to do this.” Mr. Kim says, eyeing on the man. “This is not a wise move. You still have a family. We still have a family. Death will only bring more suffering and regret.”

“Oh, you don’t need to teach me anything. Did you forget that I’m the older one here?”

Mr. Kim rolls his eyes. “Still following the hierarchy, I see.” The man clicks his gun. “Put it down and I will too.”

Mr. Lee hums. “So, you want to play this game?”

“Sure.”

With each passing second, the guns refuse to back down. Sweat rolling down their cheeks. Eyes all on each other. It takes only one move. One mistake. One slip and…

Bang!

A loud gunshot resonates into the pension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspenseful music INTENSIFIES* 
> 
> (also the summary chapter was actually a foreshadowing. we had all these sweet, little moments that slowly led to this big cliffhanger.) hehe :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can sometimes be a pill of happiness or a potion of poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos?! :o
> 
> Thank you so much for the interest in this fic! 
> 
> (also i realised i've started mixing up bora & sua's name pretty often;; it's a mistake. not intentional at all & doesn't play a role in the plot lol...)

A usual morning at the Kims would see the family gathering for breakfast. Yoohyeon would eat quickly while rushing for her classes. Bora takes her time while playing with Pie and Cherry. Minji sleeps in. Except, this wasn’t the ‘usual’ morning for the Kims.

Mrs. Kim found it odd that her husband did not return home after leaving in the middle of the night. Although he had reasoned that there was an ‘urgent’ business meeting to attend, the several missed calls have made the woman anxious.

Running on only three hours of sleep, Minji knew that something was wrong. Thanks to their training from young, she and Bora moved quickly to track their father’s last destination. This was done by identifying the location of his phone.

It was mandatory for the twins to learn how to respond in emergency situations like these. After all, there were many occasions where the Kims were victims of kidnapping, assassination and assault. Though the last attempt was 15 years ago, it is always better to be safe than sorry.

“Father was behaving strangely during last night’s dinner.” Bora recalls as they waited for the machine to load. “I should’ve been more alert.”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.” Minji comforts her twin as the machine beeps. On the screen flashes a map of where Mr. Kim’s phone is located. It is at Dano Villa, an old pension that is an hour drive away from Seoul.

Memorising the route and downloading a copy to her phone, Minji doesn’t waste any time. But Bora stops her.

“No. I am coming with you.” She emphasises whilst tightening the grip on Minji’s wrist. “I’m not going to let you do this all alone okay? I’ll get some of Dad’s bodyguards with us, just in case. And I’ll call up the secretaries and directors on this matter.”

Minji clutches tightly onto Bora’s hand, always thankful for the help. As twins, Minji was born a couple minutes earlier. She was fated to be heir, while Bora was not. Despite that, Bora has never once expressed jealously nor hatred over such matters. She remained supportive and understanding on her burdensome role.

“Thank you, Bora. I’ll get the car ready.”

At the same time, peace is also disrupted in the Lee’s mansion.

Sleeping soundly in her king-sized bed, Siyeon groaned at the annoying ringing call of a call. It is barely nine in the morning and usually, the Lee would scold anyone who would dare wake her at this hour. But today is different. 

When her secretary informed Siyeon about Mr. Lee’s disappearance, the heir jolts from her bed. Brushing her teeth in a rush while making arrangements to visit Dano Villa with the company of bodyguards, secretaries and directors, everything is done in a snap. The Lee was aware of her father’s plans to meet Mr. Kim but had no idea it was this soon. 

“Yes, please cancel all of my schedules for this week. Also, do inform Rose Matter that the meeting is postponed”

Siyeon speed-walks along the corridor. Hands busy on the phone, her eyes meet with Dami who is all dressed up. No words of exchange are needed between the Lee siblings. By one look, it is enough to send the message across. Dami follows Siyeon into the car as it drives off into a hurry.

“I swear to god, if Father decides to repeat what Grandfather tried to do fifteen years ago…”

Siyeon sighs as she watches the changing scenery from the window with much anxiety building in her chest. Dami holds warmly onto her sister’s hand.

“Let’s calm down. Take a deep breath and think this out carefully. I’ve already paid the police to buy us some time.”

“And what about Gahyeon?” 

“Don’t worry. She doesn’t have any classes today so she’s sleeping in.”

“Good.” Siyeon nods. “If Father is…” 

“If Father meets his demise, then you will be the ruler. Wouldn’t that be great?” Dami asks.

Siyeon scoffs in response. “I wouldn’t say it's a great thing. But then again, the thought of Father being dead…” She hesitates. “It should be a sad thought. Yet why…” 

“Why does it bring us happiness?”

Dami answers it for her. Casually leaning back into the seat as if she didn’t say something controversial, the Lee looks away. Siyeon stares at her sister with utter surprise and is left speechless. Sometimes, the woman wonders just how much Dami knows about the family. Unlike Siyeon who bore the responsibility of the heir, her two sisters did not witness the true reality of what defined the Lees - bribery, blackmail, murder and arson. 

“Anyways, you should rest unnie. We have a whole hour until Dano Villa. Bet you didn’t have much sleep.” Dami diverts the topic of conversation to which Siyeon admittedly agrees. Turning to her side and closing her eyes, Siyeon thinks she will have to find a proper time to talk to Dami properly.   
  


\---

  
  


Passion can sometimes drain one’s energy and that is what exactly happened to Handong. This was the first time she had been this enthusiastic, working on a project with the good company of someone.

Eyes fluttering open to the soft presses of keys and occasional humming, Handong wakes to see Yoohyeon sitting at the desk, typing away on her laptop. She appears to be working on an assignment. 

“Yoohyeon..?  
  
  


The brunette turns to greet her with a smile. “Oh, you’re finally awake.” She approaches Handong and sits on her bed. “Sorry. I know this is pretty sudden but something happened to my Father so my sisters are kinda busy. Bora unnie told me to look after you while they are away.”

“What about your classes?” Handong asks with worry. She doesn’t want the girl to miss it because of her.

Yoohyeon waved her hand. “It’s okay. I can skip it cause it’s an emergency.”

“Emergency?”

“Don’t tell Bora unnie that I told you, otherwise she’s gonna strangle me to death but…” Yoohyeon sighed. “Father went missing last night.” She confessed and immediately patted Handong’s shoulder. “I know, I know. I’m worried too but there’s nothing we can do but wait.”

“I’m so sorry…” 

“You don’t have to.” Yoohyeon smiles sadly. “Anyways! Let’s get our mind off the negativity.” She claps her hands. “I need some help with my assignment.” She giggles, bringing her laptop over.

Handong rolls her eyes. “Cheater.”

“Oh, come on! I don’t know anything about Chinese literature!” Yoohyeon whines. 

Handong laughs. “Fine, but I’ll only help you. This whole essay, you have to write it on your own.” She warns in a playful manner. 

“Of course!” Yoohyeon grins, making Handong smile again. 

Being the only child, Handong was envious of those who had siblings. When she saw Bora and Yoohyeon bickering non-stop last night, she too craved for that kind of relationship. But now, the princess thinks that she’ll be able to have that kind of opportunity while living with the Kims. 

This will definitely be a memory she will never forget. 

\---

Gahyeon wakes up to an empty mansion. 

Going through her sisters’ rooms and finding them gone, she sends them a text. No reply. She goes to find her mother but the woman too is missing. Peeking out of the curtains, all of the family’s vehicles have disappeared. This feels like a nightmare. 

Gahyeon hated being alone.

As the youngest, she craved for attention and love. Her father was cold. Her mother remained distant. But only her two sisters truly cherished her and were always open to listen. Life under an icy family deprived of warmth had led to Gahyeon’s search for affection.

Her late grandfather always blamed Mr. Lee for failing to give a male heir but three daughters. Surely, as the last child, she was simply a disappointment in the eyes of her parents. An extra baggage left to rot. But she refused to be nothing. She wanted to prove to others that she was someone too. 

A person worthy of living. 

“Arin-ah, where are you?” Gahyeon asks, wanting to seek comfort in her best friend. “You’re in class? Oh...okay. No, it’s nothing. Really. Yeah, good luck!” She ends the call bitterly and clenches her fist. 

That’s when the thought hits her. This was her opportunity to strike. 

Gahyeon rushes into her father’s study room. Tall, sturdy and full bookshelves. A large portrait of the man hanging on the wall. The lingering smell of cigars. She remembers it very clearly. 

The girl was only seven when she accidentally stumbled into Mr. Lee’s study room. It was an unspoken rule that no one, not even Mrs. Lee was permitted entry. That’s why when Mr. Lee found out, the man was furious. As punishment, Gahyeon was thrown out to the freezing porch in the middle of winter and locked from getting inside.

Shivering and lips turning blue, bawling and begging for forgiveness, it was her sisters who saved the day. Siyeon and Dami worked together to bypass the guards, secretly opening a window and took turns to climb down three stories to save their sister.

From that day onwards, Gahyeon kept a distance from her father. Deep inside her heart, she bore a growing hatred for him. If she were to be honest, she wished that Mr. Lee would die.

Rummaging through his desk, Gahyeon searches through the secret documents. She looks through each one. Papers of bribery. Newspaper cuts of covered-up murders. Photographs of targeted individuals who were assassinated. The secrets were out of the bag. 

“What the hell?!” Gahyeon gasped, still trying to process this splash of reality being hit at her. At that moment, the phone rings. With trembling hands, she manages to accept the call. 

“Unnie…” 

“Gahyeon? What’s wrong?” Dami asks, immediately sensing her sister’s shaky voice. 

“Were all of you hiding this from me?” Gahyeon sobs. “Just how evil is this family?!”

  
  


\---

  
  


Minji and Bora arrive at Dano Villa. 

At the sight of not one, not two, but five black Mercede cars surrounding the pension, Minji had ordered their driver to make a u-turn and park the vehicle in a far distance. From the custom plate number, they were no doubt the Lees. As expected, news spread fast and now the two families are all in one place, together.

Tension is in the air. This was something Minji had feared – confrontation with the Lees.

Her heart sinks when she observes Siyeon getting out of the car, followed by a parade of bodyguards and her sister, Dami behind. Secretaries and directors gather at the gate. There is a lot of noise and chatter. Indeed, it is definitely a Lee thing to bring a big crowd over such matter.

“God, was it really necessary for them to bring their entire company over?” Bora rolls her eyes.

For the Kims, it was just Minji, Bora, their driver and a bodyguard in one car. A complete opposite of the Lee’s flashy way of doing things.

“I guess we’re going to have to wait until they leave…” Bora turns to her sister, only to realise that Minji is looking pale, as if she saw a ghost. “Hey, are you alright?”

Growing up together, the two sisters knew each other from the back of the palm. Minji knows. The time has finally come for all the secrets to be out of the bag. After all, Yoohyeon already knows so, it is only fair for Bora to know as well.

“You WHAT?!” Bora shouts in surprise after hearing her sister’s confession. Minji grimaces in pain as she covers her ears, groaning as Bora aggressively grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her back and forth.

“Why did you not tell me about this earlier?! What the hell are you going to do now?! Are you even in love with that flirt?!” Bora bombards her sister with endless of questions, firing away like a machine gun.

“I’m sorry! Can you- please stop shaking me? I’m going to get sick!” Minji begs. 

Siyeon enters the living area of the pension as her eyes are met with a table damaged with gun holes. The chairs are broken. Blood stains on the floor. Glass pieces scattered all over.

The heir hums. “This doesn’t look like the work of father. Nor the Kim.” Dami enters and looks around. “I think a third party must’ve been involved.” She suggests.

“But who?” Siyeon frowns. “Is there someone else who dares jeopardize our business?”

“Well, the Kims would never pull a stunt like this. They’ve always been very cautious and defensive. Has Father said anything else?” Dami asks.

Siyeon shakes her head. “All I know that he was planning to coerce Mr. Kim into an agreement.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Dami looks at her sister. “You’re the boss now.”

Siyeon sighs as she looks at her bodyguards ready for the next command. Outside, her secretaries and directors are all gathered to hear the next plan.

It’s slowly hitting her.

With Mr. Lee no longer on the throne, it is her turn to sit on the burdensome seat and carry forward the family’s name. All these years of blood, sweat and tears, the time has finally come.

Siyeon exhales deeply and begins her orders.

As the Lees slowly leave the compound one by one, Minji and Bora wait patiently for the right moment to dive in. Once the last vehicle disappears into the distance, the Kim’s car moves forward and park in front of the pension.

Minji heads inside with her bodyguard. Bora stays outside to unlock her father’s car that has remained untouched by the Lees. The door clicks open thanks to the extra key kept for emergency purposes. She searches every corner, eventually opening the lower compartment to find their father’s phone barely surviving with 2% battery.

Eureka.

\---

“Unnie!”

Gahyeon jumps straight into Siyeon and Dami’s arms as her sisters returned home. But she knew something was wrong. That lost of sparkle in her eyes. Usually, Siyeon would return the same warmth with much joy and happiness. But today, it’s cold and empty.

“She’s busy Gahyeon.” Dami says, pulling Gahyeon away so that Siyeon could rush off to her other duties.

“Oh…” Gahyeon’s voice drops, hands gripping tightly against Dami’s blouse. “What about you? Are you going with Siyeon unnie too?”

“She needs all the help.”

“I can help too.”

“No.” Dami shakes her head.

“But-!”

The woman knew that her younger sister would start throwing a tantrum. And so, she gently goes to the ground with one knee, hands wrapped around hers and eyes looking up at her little princess who is both confused and frustrated at the whole situation.

“I know you want to help. As a Lee, it is only right for you to know everything about the family. But I want you to know that me and also, Siyeon unnie are doing this to protect you. That’s how much we love you.”

“So, what do you want me to do? Just pretend and do nothing? Go back to my room like how mom always tells me to do?” Gahyeon exasperates, cheeks flushed out of anger. “Who cares if Father is missing? He’s better off dead!”

“Gahyeon!” Dami shouts.

“…Sorry.” The girl looks away with a pout.

“I understand how you feel. But you must not get too emotional Gahyeon. For the time being, I want you to stay at home. I don’t know what kind of danger is out there. Someone or some group is targeting us.” Dami's voice softens, immediately feeling guilty for lashing out on her. 

“It can’t possibly be the Kims right?”

Dami sighs. “That’s why Siyeon is thinking of meeting them in person. An urgent but formal dinner tomorrow.”

“Can I go?”

“That’s not for me to decide, Gahyeon.” Dami pats her shoulder. “After all, with Father gone. Siyeon unnie is the one above us now. We serve her now so be good to her.” 

The day passes quickly with Siyeon heading straight to the office, announcing her temporary position as head in the company whilst working with the PR team on delivering the news of Mr. Lee’s disappearance.

Journalists are already gathering outside. News has reached the broadcast stations. The screens are blasting information about the two business empires and the disappearance of their CEOs. Social media is flooding with various comments, some good, some bad and a load of assumptions on what could’ve happened.

“And next up, Lee Corps have announced that Lee Siyeon will be taking over the position as leader whilst investigating the case. Lee Siyeon is the daughter of…”

Minji turns off the television and leans against the window of her office room. Even from the 55th floor, she can see the flock of reporters gathering outside. Unlike the Lees who are very open and transparent, Minji prefers to walk on thin ice.

“So how long are you going to hold on the announcement?” Bora comes in with a knock. “We can’t keep delaying it. The world needs to know who is going to lead the Kim Corps.”

Minji sighs and returns to her chair. “Just say that we refuse to comment and prefer to focus on the investigation.”

Bora raises her eyebrows. “I doubt that’s going to hold them for long. Maybe a week but…”

“It’s okay. A week is all I need.” Minji says as she holds onto the unique, black invitation card sent just two hours ago. “We’re meeting the Lees tomorrow for dinner.”

“…Are you sure?” Bora asks with worry. “Didn’t Father always warn us about how dangerous it is to meet them alone?”

“I’m meeting Siyeon. Not her father.” Minji corrects. “It is her father that is the dangerous one here. Not Siyeon.”

Bora scoffs in disbelief.

“Look, I don’t know if this is because you’re completely smitten in love or whatever, but I don’t trust that woman one bit. In a blink she’s going to start pointing a damn gun at you.”

“You don’t know her, Bora.” Minji says timidly. “Even though I know that my relationship with her is already over but…” The woman smiles sadly. “At least we made good memories together.”

Bora walks over to her sister, realizing that she’s just suffering inside this whole time. “Oh, Minji…” She wraps the woman into a warm hug.

“I’m sorry for what I said. You’re right. I don’t know Lee Siyeon like what you do. But it’s only right for me to be concerned.” She pulls back. “Alright. I will trust you. I want to believe that Lee Siyeon is a good person.”

Minji holds her hand. “Thank you, Bora.”

\---

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d still meet me out here.”

Yoohyeon says with delight as she arrives at the same location. Their secret place in the Han River. As the few lamps illuminate the dark path around them, the woman was sure that no one would find them here. Wearing a hoodie, a mask and sunglasses even though it’s already 8pm, Dami knows better that she shouldn’t be outside. But she has to meet Yoohyeon.

“How’s things holding up on your end?” The Lee asks as she sits on the stone stairs. She lowers her mask and finally gets to breathe in the fresh air.

“My sister said we’re meeting your family tomorrow with a grand dinner. No bodyguards. Just the three of us. But obviously, that means our cover would be blown.” Yoohyeon shrugs. “Anyways, you look kind of funny. Who the hell wears sunglasses at night?” She chuckles but Dami responses coldly.

“Yoohyeon, we have to pretend that we don’t know each other tomorrow.”

The brunette frowns her eyebrows. “Huh? But, why? Wouldn’t it be amazing to see everyone getting all shocked and surprised that oh wow, we both are friends-“

“Oh my god, that’s exactly why!” Dami groans, almost wanting to tear her own head apart.

“Okay fine, sorry.” Yoohyeon raises her hands up in surrender. “Then what do you want me to do? Act scared?”

Dami scoffs as she tries to imagine that in her head. It’s rather comical. “Please don’t.”

“It’s just a dinner. We’d just eat and talk…right?”

“…And discuss about working together.”

“Working together- WHAT?!”

Dami immediately covered Yoohyeon’s mouth, afraid that her loud voice would attract attention. But soon, she realized how her lips touched against her skin. Flustered, she quickly let go and turned away.

“Are the Kims and Lees going to form a partnership?” Yoohyeon asks, not noticing Dami’s behaviour at all. “Hey.” She pats onto Dami’s shoulder. “Lee Dami.” The brunette repeats.

“Perhaps. It’s not like we can trust the police to handle everything. The possibility of our fathers’ being alive is very high.” Dami turns to look at Yoohyeon again, hating that her eyes went straight to her lips, and not her face. “Can you just pretend to not know me tomorrow? It’s a favour.”

“Alright.” Yoohyeon sighs. “We’re just going to continue the we don’t know each other but we actually do kind of skit huh? Sounds fun.”

“Fun…” Dami rolls her eyes while Yoohyeon whines in response. Somehow, the Lee finds herself smiling again.

\---

Minji arrives at the hotel. It hits her that this will be the last time seeing this building. The last time greeting the receptionist every two days. The last time she’ll use the same room filled with nothing but happy memories.

The woman waits patiently for Siyeon to arrive. The Lee had messaged that she will be late, which is expected due to her duties as leader.

Minji paces around the room. She enters the spacious bathroom and looks at the marble bathtub. A memory arrives of them relaxing in the tub with two glasses of red wine.

_“You’re pretty strong with your alcohol.” Siyeon hums as she looks at Minji pouring herself another glass. She smirks and whispers, “That’s sexy.”_

_Minji smiles and presses a kiss against her bare shoulder. “Your face is turning red. You should stop.” She gently takes the glass from Siyeon’s hand and places it on the counter._

_“Oh no.” Siyeon shakes her head. “I want to be tipsy. Let me be tipsy because when I’m drunk, I can shower you with love even more.” The Lee grins and takes the glass back, chugging down the last drop._

Minji heads to the small living area of their deluxe suite. Another memory comes with them ordering room service in the morning.

_“You look so cute!” Minji laughs, seeing Siyeon’s face all chugged with food._

_Siyeon frowns and gently hits her. “You’re the one who kept feeding me! There’s no way I could say no.”_

_“Really? You can’t say no to me?” Minji puts the fork down and leans forward. “You can’t say no to me?” She repeats, having much fun watching Siyeon’s eyes tremble._

_“…No.”_

_Minji smiles and kisses her. “Say it again Siyeon. Can you stop me?” The woman goes deeper into the kiss and feels Siyeon intertwining her hands underneath the table, staying true to her word._

When Minji turns to the king-sized bed, her whole world crashes. Tears start to flow down her cheeks. The woman sobs quietly and rubs them away, not wanting Siyeon to notice how red they’ve become. She rushes to the bathroom and washes her face.

Taking a deep breath, the door bell rings. She’s here.

“Sorry I’m late. You probably saw on the TV and all-“ Siyeon’s words were silenced by a kiss.

Surprised, Siyeon welcomes it and wraps her arms around Minji’s back. She moans, not expecting her to go deep right off the bat. When she doesn’t stop, Siyeon pulls back.

“H-hey…” The Lee is breathless. “You…okay?”

Minji is silent. She can’t control her emotions today. She’s breaking apart.

“Hey…Jiu unnie…” Siyeon realizes it immediately. No matter how much Minji had tried to hide, her eyes are still red. “What’s wrong?”

“We can’t meet each other anymore.” Minji’s voice cracks. She hugs her tightly, not wanting to let go. She doesn’t want this to happen. Her time with Siyeon. The memories they made together. Everything is going to break apart.

“…Why?” Siyeon asks softly. She isn’t angry. She is patient and waits for Minji to calm down. “Why can’t we meet each other anymore?” Siyeon looks on, hands running through the woman’s hair and pressing kisses on her cheeks.

“My boss found out…” Minji lies. “I will risk losing my job if I continue with this relationship.”

“…Oh.” Siyeon looks down. “Then…” The woman thinks for a second. “Leave your job then.” The Lee says. “I’ll hire you. I’m the boss now. My father isn’t around so I can give you a position. I’ll treat you so much better.”

“That’s not the point…”

“What do you mean?” Siyeon frowns.

“You said that your dream was to see your designs being worn on the international runway someday. I can make that happen! I’ll sign contracts with all of the big fashion companies!” The Lee explains with much enthusiasm, refusing to let go.

But this simply broke Minji even more. It was the fact that Siyeon was willing to do everything for her, despite not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

The longer she stays with Siyeon, the more damage she is going to make.

“I have to go Siyeon.” Minji says as she pulls back. Even though her body wants her to stay, the woman fights within herself and forces her feet to move. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“Jiu unnie! Wait!”

Siyeon stands by the doorway and watches Jiu running away. She dowatches helplessly as she stands by the doorway. She doesn’t chase after her. Confused, the woman stares at her hand, still reminiscent of Jiu’s warmth. But the Lee knows that with her power, she will definitely be able to meet Jiu again.

And when the time comes, Siyeon will be stubborn. She won’t let go the love of her life that easily.

Even though there’s no reason for her to use the room anymore, Siyeon still enters nevertheless. She walks around, remembering the memories they had together. She scoffs, finding it silly how they had to kept their relationship in full secrecy. This was all because of her father.

Her father who never let her wings free.

Siyeon’s footsteps come to a halt. Her eyes stare at Jiu’s wallet that she left behind. Bingo. The woman has just found a reason to meet her again. But as the Lee picks it up, a business card falls out.

It reads: _Kim Minji, Director of Kim Corps._

The card drops to the floor and Siyeon freezes.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of pain I felt as I wrote this chapter... ;_; 
> 
> (some might not be aware but i run a Youtube channel called insomnicsy & lately I've been editing a lot of videos that i forgot about this fic sksksk- ITS OKAY ILL DO MY BEST TO FINISH WRITING IT BECAUSE THE PAIN IS ONLY BEGINNING)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for the pain? :D

If it’s one thing Siyeon has learnt, love hurts.

Sure, she’s flirted with thousands of women. Played with their heart. Spend a night. But that was all for fun. For play. A game that was nothing to her. Minji however, was different. She treated the relationship seriously for once. Never in Siyeon’s life had she actually considered picturing a future together with Minji.

Except…in the end, she was the one being played.

Putting the puzzle together as she’s staring at the business card, everything seemed to make sense now. Minji was indeed a perfect liar, an actress and certainly, a genius at playing with her heart.

“The Kims are an interesting bunch.”

Siyeon mumbles to herself as a hot tear stains the card. The woman sighs with a shaky voice, burying her face into her palms. “No wonder Father hated them so much.” Fist clenched as it slams against the wall, she’s going to get a bruise tomorrow but that doesn’t matter. The pain is incomparable to the pain she’s feeling now.

Driving home at dusk along the empty highway, Siyeon knows she is in no condition to be at the wheel. Emotions at its peak. Fury, confusion, frustration, hurt. All of it slapped in her face. Hanging on the mirror is a blue hand-made bead necklace hung around it, a present that Minji gave for her birthday.

Even in her own car, Minji’s trace is there. This is terrible. A nightmare.

With the tiny bit of sanity left, Siyeon pulls her car to the side and turns the signals on. Hot tears run down her cheeks as she’s gasping for air. Resting her head against the wheel while clutching tightly onto her chest, she didn’t expect this to hurt so much.

“How can you do this to me?!”

Parked in front of the Kim mansion is Minji’s car. The vehicle’s engine is switched off. Lights out. She could go inside, get a warm bath and head to sleep. But she can’t. Not when there is less than 24 hours till the dinner with the Lees. It’s the confrontation that scares her.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Minji can’t remember the last time she’s gotten such puffy, red eyes. But, knock on the window startles the woman. Turning around, she feared that Siyeon somehow managed to chase her all the way here. To her relief, it’s Bora. Her loving sister.

Heart tinging at the sight of Bora, Minji opens the door and hugs her. The woman sighs and wraps an arm around, the other gently patting her head.

“I guess the deed is done huh?” Bora asks with patience, letting Minji sob into her shoulder for all she wants.

The woman nods. “I’m just a mess right now…”

Bora pulls back and giggles. “Yeah, you look super ugly.”

Minji frowns in response and hits her shoulder. “That’s not funny!”

“Alright, alright. This is probably your first, real relationship so it’s just a lot to take in. Come on, let’s go inside. It’s cold out here. I’ll prepare some wine and a warm blanket. You can sleep in my room for tonight like how we used to. How’s that sound?”

Minji sniffles and wipes her tears away. “I’d like that.”

\---

When morning arrives at the Lee mansion, all is silent. The chilly weather, lonely garden and empty courtyard simply brings a heavy air around the compound.

Gahyeon wakes up first as she draws the curtains open. It sucks to be stuck in this dull household. She can’t go for classes. She can’t go for a drive. She can’t do anything but stay home, under the orders of her siblings. Frustrated, the girl goes to look for Dami.

Peeking through the door, the woman is asleep. Usually, Gahyeon would wake Dami up anyway. But for some reason, she notices the dark eyebags and decides not to disturb her slumber. With a disappointed pout, Gahyeon drags her feet along the corridor, heading down to where Siyeon’s room is.

It’s only midway through that a soft voice echoes along the hallway.

“Already awake?”

Gahyeon stops in her tracks. She looks up and sees Siyeon standing at the side, arms crossed as if she’s been watching from afar. Naturally, Gahyeon is all smiles and runs into her sister’s arms.

The two embrace warmly as if they’ve never seen each other for years. Hugs are a common, sweet things for the Lees. But oddly today, Siyeon clings tighter than usual.

Gahyeon immediately senses something is wrong. “Unnie, are you okay?”

Siyeon gives a sad smile. The woman is an expert at hiding her emotions. But her siblings are a tough wall to hurdle.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be lying. I’m honestly having a hard time right now. But I’m glad that you’re here. Is it okay if I can hug you for a bit longer?” Siyeon asks, bending her neck slightly downwards and resting on Gahyeon’s shoulder.

“Of course, you can. It must be tough.”

“Thank you.”

For a few minutes, Siyeon stays there in a still position. Hugging her little sister in perfect silence. Her little potion of happiness. Refreshed, the Lee pulls back and presses a kiss on Gahyeon’s forehead.

“Well now.” She clears her throat. “I think you have a lot of questions about what’s happening. Now is the right time.”

The Lee brings Gahyeon to the gazebo. Holding her hand as they sit together on the bench, Siyeon explains everything in full detail about their twisted family.

From the planned assassinations of former business bosses to obtain power, the secret cartels that they own to expand their territories and several drug dens scattered all over Seoul as an extra boost of profit, it’s all part of the Lee footprint. The police, press and government officials have been bribed big money to keep their lips shut, so that these illegal operations could continue throughout the years.

Now that Siyeon is in control, she’s honestly scared.

“I am not proud of what our family has done. Whether it be father, grandfather or our ancestors, so much blood has already been stained.” Siyeon confesses. “But we have no choice but to continue their legacy.” 

“You can just stop it.” Gahyeon says. “Come clean and start afresh.” The girl turns. “Why are we still moving on with the investigation? Father is probably dead and that’s for the better!”

Siyeon sighs. If there’s one thing she’s worried about her little sister, it’s that her mouth speaks too freely. “I understand how you feel about Father. But it’s just too complicated.” The woman starts pinching Gahyeon’s wrist. “The world would be a much better place if everything was so simple.”

“Are you really going to follow Father’s steps? You’re going to be a murderer? A thief?”

“No.” Siyeon shakes her head. “But I have my own plans.” She turns to Gahyeon. “The reason I’m telling you this is because when we meet the Kims tonight, unexpected things can happen. So, I want you to be prepared.”

“Just…what are you planning unnie?”

Siyeon apologises because she cannot risk telling it to Gahyeon. Instead, she pats her head and presses another kiss on her cheek. “I’m sure Dami must’ve told you that there is a third party involved in Father’s disappearance. For all you know, they could be waiting to strike anytime.”

Gahyeon blinks and she finally settles the thought in. “Oh.” She isn’t living in some fictional movie where the main character has a happy ending. This is reality.

“But I want you to know that I always put family first.” Siyeon reassures her. “I will never let anything happen to you.”

\---

At the Kim mansion, the twins have fallen asleep together in Bora’s bed. Two empty glasses of wine on the table were clear evidence of last night. Quietly standing by the door is Yoohyeon who secretly took a photo of her sisters through the small opening. Handong is behind her, snickering away. The brunette smirks at the photo she managed to save (which she will attempt to use as blackmail in the future).

“You really like getting into trouble do you?” Handong asks.

Yoohyeon scoffs in reply. “It’s just fun to tease my sisters. Glad to know that I have a partner in crime now.” She winks at Handong and gives out a sign. The princess nods in reply at what they had planned earlier. At the count of three, both of them burst through the door with a shout.

“Wake up!!!”

Yoohyeon runs straight into the bed, crushing her sisters with her weight. Handong timidly follows and lies down next to Bora.

“I’m going to kill you Kim Yoohyeon.”

Bora warns as she shoots her eyes open. Ready to scold Yoohyeon like crazy, the woman turns to her side.

Freeze.

Of all people, it’s Handong who greets her with those puppy eyes in the morning. Like a curious and clingy cat who’s been observing closely, Bora is suddenly at a loss for words.

“You said you were going to what unnie…?” Yoohyeon giggles as she eyes at the scene, already knowing that something was up between Bora and Handong. The brunette decides to change target and grab onto Minji. Shaking the poor woman violently, “Unnie! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!”

Minji groans, not even opening her eyes. She’s already used to Yoohyeon’s tactic so it fails to work. “Give me five more minutes…”

“Good morning.” Handong smiles sweetly, leaving Bora blinking like a robot experiencing an error in its system. Luckily, Bora manages to answer with a stuttering “M-morning”. She snaps out quickly and grabs a nearby pillow to throw at Yoohyeon. It hits hard on Yoohyeon who yelps and falls to her back.

Handong breaks into a loud laughter, pointing at the fallen brunette as a noisy Bora fumes, scolding her sister for causing such a ruckus in the morning. Minji pulls the blanket to cover her face, very much used to the usual bickering.

Nothing like an ordinary day in the Kim household. 

\---

The last time the Lees and Kims met in person was more than a decade ago. Conducted at a private pension in the company of bodyguards, security was tight and tension was high.

But for this grand dinner tonight, it was done with modern fashion. At the prestigious Shilla Hotel, a special reservation was made for a party of six. The entire restaurant was booked for three members of the Lee and three from the Kim. Dinner was assigned to a famous 5-star Michelin chef, serving a long list of appetisers, mains and dessert.

Siyeon and her sisters are the first to arrive. Settled in their seats, the three tried to make themselves at home. The Lees are usually a quiet bunch with little chatter. Fiddling underneath the marble table, Siyeon has Minji’s name card in her hand. She knows yet, wants to bear onto this small hope that she is wrong.

Dami clears her throat. “I hear them.”

Unlike the Lees, the Kims are a bit more of a chatterbox. Bora and Yoohyeon can be heard bickering from the entrance. Minji are trying to shush the two and reminding them to behave. Siyeon, Dami and Gahyeon rise from their seats, waiting to greet them.

Bora enters first and then, followed by Yoohyeon. The small exchanges of hi’s and hello’s were enough to break the ice…until Minji came into the picture.

Siyeon freezes. As if she saw a ghost. The world around her stopped. Eyes meeting one another. This woman in front of her. The woman whom she would meet every night to make love, the reason why her heart would throb so badly and the one who defined her home.

Kim Minji.

Siyeon stiffly extends her hand out and forces out a smile. “Nice to meet you, Kim Minji.” Even though saying those words were thorns to her tongue, the Lee continued with her act, pretending as if this was the first time meeting her.

Minji returns the shake. As expected, she too caught onto the act of pretend. But Siyeon doesn’t let go immediately. In fact, she grabs onto her hand a little tighter.

“You have…beautiful hands.” Siyeon says while observing it. Gently rubbing her thumb around Minji’s wrist, “Reminds me a lot of someone.”

Minji gulps nervously. She doesn’t breathe when Siyeon brings her hand close to press a kiss on top of her hand.

“It is my pleasure to be working with a beautiful woman like you.” The Lee finally lets go, bows politely and offers Minji to sit.

“Thank you for having us here today, Lee Siyeon.” Minji responds with a curt yet awkward smile and settles to her seat.

Yoohyeon sits in front of Dami. She’s trying to avoid eye-contact because if they did, the brunette would burst into laughter. Bora is with Gahyeon, the two are exchanging glares. There is an odd tension at the table.

The two leaders know best that they must put aside their feelings and differences for now. What is important is to handle the situation with their missing fathers. The need to cooperate. The key to finding their traces.

And so, the dinner starts with briefly introducing their companies. It goes well with Siyeon presenting their plans of factory expansion. Minji talks about the Kim’s signed partnership with the Hands from China. That’s when the discussion dives deeper onto the finer details of a cooperation. The talk goes on until dessert as it heads to a positive light.

Unlike a couple of hours ago, the ice seems to have melted. Yoohyeon and Dami are now intensively debating whether the chicken or egg came first.

“It’s the egg. No doubt.” Dami sighs.

“No, you need the chicken first to mate!” Yoohyeon cuts in.

Gahyeon quietly stares at the cheesecake on Bora’s plate. It hasn’t been touched. “You don’t’…eat cheese?” The girl asks hesitantly.

“Oh.” Bora sees that Gahyeon’s plate is already empty. “Here, you can have mine. I don’t like cheese.”

“Really?” Gahyeon’s eyes lighten up like a child who received a surprise present. “Thank you! The cheesecake is actually really good.”

“Then you should indulge in it while you can.” Bora smiles as she watches Gahyeon devour her cake, like a mom watching her child eat.

Siyeon and Minji continue to enthusiastically engage in conversations related to work. They have come with a perfect plan. A cooperation between the two families was all that was needed. After all, two hands are needed to clap.

“Then we can start immediately tomorrow.” Minji says.

“Good. I like things fast.” Siyeon hums. “Well, I think that wraps up dinner for tonight. It was certainly a fruitful discussion. I look forward to our future partnerships and hopefully, the investigation show progress.” 

“Likewise.” Minji answers.

And the magic stops.

The act is over. The two women across the table are no longer leaders of their companies, but two women with a past together. Siyeon looks on with these sad eyes. Eyes that shout of a message she knows all too well.

Dinner is over. It’s time to wrap things up.

“I was wondering if you would be free afterwards for a short discussion.” Siyeon asks. “A discussion between only us.” She emphasises.

Minji already knows where this is going. And there’s no way she can run away.

“Of course.”

After dinner, Bora and Yoohyeon insist on waiting for Minji. The sisters warned that it was dangerous to leave her alone. Dami and Gahyeon on the other hand, left the premise with another car.

Finding an empty conference room, Siyeon closes the door and turns to Minji. Alone together, the woman is stiff. There is a lingering, cold silence as either one was waiting to speak.

Minji stares at the floor. Siyeon puts her hands in her pocket. No one says anything. It was just unbelievable.

A sigh breaks the silence. Siyeon takes out Minji’s wallet and tosses it to the floor like its garbage.

“You left this.” She says coldly. “And this.” She adds a now, crumpled name card to the pile.

Minji doesn’t respond. She’s just there, standing. Looking at her wallet and the crumpled card. She should’ve known. The panic when she discovered her wallet was gone, was a clear indicator of where this was all going.

The woman has so much to say. To tell her that this is a misunderstand. To tell her that this was setup by her father and that there was no intention to spy on her like that. But nothing is coming out. Her mouth is locked. Her feet are glued.

“I…don’t even know what to say anymore.” Siyeon says, her voice starting to break. “I really…really loved you.”

The sentence breaks Minji apart.

“I love you too…” Minji mutters.

“Then why?!” Siyeon shouts, bursting with hot tears flowing down her cheeks. “Why did you do this to me?! Why couldn’t you just tell me in the first place? Why lie?!”

Minji says nothing. Receiving silence as an answer, Siyeon doesn’t want to waste her time. Sighing in frustration, she turns to the door and grabs the handle.

“You should be glad that I’m not like my father. If I was…” The woman hesitates. “You’d be dead already.” Siyeon wipes her tears with her sleeve and faces the door. “I don’t know how long you can keep acting. But I will wait for the day when you crumble.”

Siyeon leaves the room and Minji is left with an echoing slam. Tears roll down her cheeks and Minji collapses to the floor. Grabbing her wallet and clutching it tightly to her heart, it hurts.

She can’t do it. Amongst the thousand of things she could’ve say, none of it is said. Every time she’s faced with that woman, her tongue is tied.

Minji’s phone rings. It’s Bora.

“I’m at the conference room.” She sobs.

“Stay there. We’re coming to get you.”

\---

By the end of the week, news flashes over the historic partnership between the rival families of the Kims and Lee. The first ever in the country, made public.

Unfortunately, the police have yet to find a lead on the two fathers’ disappearance. A dead end. But that doesn’t stop the new leaders from advancing their plans. Everything moved on like normal, factories continued to operate, sales flowed smoothly and the only difference was that, productivity was much higher than usual. Profits were coming hot. Stock was skyrocketing. It was evident that the combination of both business empires was necessary to boost the economy.

On the papers, Siyeon and Minji can be seen smiling happily as they sign official documents and agreements. On the screens, the two act friendly in interviews. On the streets, the leaders look close. But once all of it is over, they ignore each other. Cold like ice. Total strangers who have zero interest in one another. Enemies forced to be together.

Minji had given up. She stopped trying. Bora was right. There is no point dwelling on a pointless love when there are more important matters to pertain to. She must learn to put love aside for the sake of family and work. And that is something she is still trying to learn – even when Minji still wakes up with dreams, (or rather nightmares) of Siyeon.

On the other hand, Bora is exhausted. With the increase in workload, going to places, attending meetings and working together with the Lees, it’s tough being the right-hand man. But she has no complains as it is her role to be her twin’s pillar of support.

That’s why when she wakes up on a weekend-off, it’s already past noon.

Bora flutters her eyes open, realising she went to bed without even changing her clothes. But wait. That’s strange. There is an odd weight on her stomach. She looks up and the woman pauses. Face turning red.

Handong is sleeping soundly beside her. Curled up with one arm over and head facing towards the woman. That’s when it hits her. She had completely forgotten about the pitching competition. She’s just left Handong to do everything by herself.

Bora feels sorry. Her heart aches as she’s literally become a terrible teammate.

Quietly observing Handong’s facial features up close, it’s every piece of art she can admire. It’s only when Handong starts mumbling something in Mandarin that leaves Bora smiling away.

_Why are you so cute? I don’t know why but you’re like a cat who came to cuddle with me. Even by one look, my stress is completely gone._

Bora wonders to herself. Fingers tempted to brush Handong’s hair. She reaches out slowly but stops when the princess flutters her eyes open.

Oh no. Red alarm. Bora has stopped breathing.

“Hi.” Handong greets with a sheepish smile. The woman rubs her eyes and then shifts her hair. It’s these little movements that has Bora buffering.

“…Hi. Uh…” Bora pauses again. “Why are you sleeping on my bed?”

Handong’s eyes slowly widen open as she rises up from bed. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Startled, she accidentally falls backwards towards the floor. Bora manages to catch her on time.

“Gotcha!” Bora laughs. “Be careful there.” She gently tugs Handong back in bed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry about you sneaking in to sleep with me. In fact, you should be the one to be angry.”

Handong furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head with a cute hum. “Why?”

“Because we’re supposed to be working on the pitching competition!”

“Oh.” Handong blinks and shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve been so busy with your work. It’s not like I have a reason to go back to China anyway…”

“Hey.” Bora frowns, noticing the hint of sadness in Handong’s voice. “Don’t say that. We’re partners. We’re supposed to help each other.”

Handong nervously scratches her head. “Actually, it’s been…lonely without you around.”

At her confession, Bora pulls her to a hug. “I’m so sorry!” She strokes Handong’s head, all of the guilt hitting her chest. She’s right. This is entirely her fault in the beginning. She’s been so occupied with helping Minji that she’s left Handong in the dark.

“No, it’s fine. Really…” Handong mumbles.

Bora makes a decision.

“Alright, starting from tomorrow, you’re coming with me to work.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, it’s killing two birds with one stone. I’ll get to work on the pitching project with you. You’ll get exposed to how the Kims run the business. Treat it like an internship!”

“…Are you sure about that? Shouldn’t you ask Minji first…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Bora waves her hand. “I’m sure she’ll openly agree!”

It’s the optimism that strikes Handong. She’s never seen a sun so bright, gleaming with so much of positive energy. It’s rather…charming. And she’s attracted to that warmth. She wants more of that.

“…Thank you, Bora.”

\---

Seoul University has never been this crowded. Ever since Dami started “visiting” the institution on the reason that she’s here for Gahyeon, her admirers have flocked to get a glimpse of the woman.

It’s easy to say that Dami is the popular one among the Lee sisters. Well-mannered, down-to-earth yet cool and chivalrous, she doesn’t flirt openly like Siyeon.

“I’m pretty sure my sister _isn’t_ here to see me.” Gahyeon says, glancing at Yoohyeon who is engrossed in updating her lecture notes on the laptop. “Hello? Are you listening?”

Yoohyeon nods. “Yeah, I got you.” She turns to look at her. “But Gahyeon, you found out already right?”

“That you and Dami unnie are friends?”” Gahyeon scoffs and waves her hand. “Way too obvious. But I still don’t understand why you still want to keep your identity a secret. I mean your sister, Minji is already receiving so much of attention. Heck, there’s already these fan pages swooning over her visuals. Do you like being under the water that much?”

Yoohyeon shrugs. “I don’t really like the attention. Though I think it’s pretty amazing how Dami can be so patient with that group harassing her all the time. If I were her, I’d be super annoyed” The brunette mutters while looking down at the window where Dami is seen reading a book in the park, surrounded by all of her admirers.

“Dami unnie is like a magnet.” Gahyeon explains. “She attracts a lot of people. But she needs to find the right match to really stick well. And…I think that’s you.”

“Me?” Yoohyeon raises her eyebrow. “Oh, come on, of course! We’re friends!”

_Friends._

Gahyeon groans. She can’t believe how dense this Kim woman is. Giving up on trying to give more hints, the girl reminds Yoohyeon that they should go to their next class.

Dami peeks at the window above, watching the two leave the lecture hall. While she could be anywhere else, the woman feels at ease being nearby. Keeping Yoohyeon and Gahyeon at bay is her top priority right now…at least, until they figure out who is the mysterious third party.

\---

Minji is at the Lee Corps for the meeting. Coming here several times already, she’s gotten over the nerves of knocking onto Siyeon’s office and having to face the woman head on. She’s learnt to lock her feelings because she is no longer Jiu, but Minji.

But today is different.

“Hi ma’am, much apologies but the boss won’t be seeing you today.” Siyeon’s secretary says at the lobby.

Minji raises her eyebrow. “Why is that so?”

“Boss hasn’t been feeling well lately…”

“Oh my, is that so? Then, that is more reason for me to see her.”

“Ma’am…I don’t think…”

Despite the secretary’s excuses, Minji was brought on with concern and managed her way inside. Opening the door however, the woman is greeted with Siyeon drinking in broad daylight. Bottles scattered all over her dirty desk.

“I’m sorry that you had to see this Ma’am…” The secretary apologises.

“Oh no, it’s fine. Do you mind giving us a moment alone?” Minji asks kindly.

“Of course…”

With the secretary gone, Minji closes the door and turns to look at Siyeon. She’s in a mess. The sight hurts her. A month has passed since, but it is evident that pretending to be okay was simply much worse. Each day spent together as business partners and not lovers.

The memories still stay. The scars also stay.

“Oh…Siyeon…” Minji sighs.

The Lee was never one to drown herself in alcohol. In fact, she isn’t a good drinker. That tells a lot about the woman’s crazy decision to cross the line.

“Stop.” Minji grabs the bottle and stops Siyeon before she can take another sip.

“Shut it.” Siyeon mumbles and tries to catch the glass. But Minji is taller and raise her arm higher

“This isn’t good for you. Stop it.” Minji urges.

“You don’t tell me what to do!” Siyeon shouts, suddenly pushing Minji away. She points at her and mutters, “You bitch.”

Minji gasps. Those words hurt. A bullet shooting through her chest. Blades stabbed into her skin. Pain. Nothing but pain. 

“I loved you. I really did.”

Siyeon’s voice cracks. Tears start flowing down her cheeks. She’s breaking down.

“I would do anything for you.” She yelled. “But in the end, you betrayed me.” The woman looked down. “You lied to me. You faked it. You were just playing with my feelings. I was just…a toy.”

Minji doesn’t say anything. Again. This time, she reasons with the fact that there is no point talking with a drunk Siyeon. Right now, her priority is getting Siyeon away from the bottles and take her home for the day.

The Lee needs all the rest she can get.

“Do you know?”

Siyeon asks quietly, slowly approaching Minji with lazy steps. “Every night, I can’t fall asleep. I try to hug something. I try to take sleeping pills. None of that works. I want to feel at peace. But I’ve come to realise that…” The woman clutches her chest. “Nothing can replace you. Your warmth, your scent. I can’t…I can’t just keep living like this!”

Minji stands still when Siyeon grabs onto her shirt, grabbing it tightly and burying her face into her chest. Cloth stained in her hot tears. The woman simply bears with her weight and warmth. 

“I hate you Kim Minji. I hate you for doing this to me.” Siyeon sobs, softly throwing punches at her.

“And I’m sorry Siyeon. I really am.” Minji says, fighting the urge to hug her back. It’s hard. But she cannot let her feelings take over. She can’t. “Let me get your secretary and send you home.”

\---

Yoohyeon and Gahyeon’s classes continue until the night.

Lecture after lecture, it does take a toll on their fatigue. Yet, Dami is still hanging around the campus grounds. Sometimes, she’ll be in the library or at the canteen. But she’s always within close distance.

“Are you sure…?” Yoohyeon asks with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah!” Gahyeon nods. “I’ll drive you home. It’s not like I’m letting you take the last train home at this hour.”

“I don’t trust your driving.” Yoohyeon eyes suspiciously.

“Excuse me, I’m the best driver in my family!” Gahyeon scoffs, showing off her Audi car key.

Yoohyeon shrugs. “Anyways, you said you wanted to go to the toilet right? I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Okay. I’m just telling you to be prepared for an awesome ride.” Gahyeon winks and enters the restroom.

Leaning against the wall while waiting for Gahyeon, Yoohyeon opens her phone to text Dami. At last, after much pestering, she finally got her number. The two have been texting on and off. Sometimes, they would chat about what’s happening between the families. She’s gotten the idea that the Lees are quite dull in nature, unlike how they are portrayed in the public eye. But most of the time, they’d just dive with nonsensical and trivial topics.

_[Yoohyeon] Gahyeon’s in the toilet. She said she’s gonna drive me home later lol._

_[Dami] Well, I’m not letting her drive anyway._

_[Yoohyeon] You’re such a protective sister. Let the baby drive!_

_[Dami] No._

_[Yoohyeon] Okay, I’ll drive ;)_

_[Dami]: No._

_[Yoohyeon]: Aww come on…_

All of a sudden, Yoohyeon hears a scream. Immediately, she runs into the restroom.

“Gahyeon? Is everything alright?!”

The brunette freezes when she sees a tall, muscular man appear from the stall. Black from head to toe, face covered with a mask, he’s got Gahyeon hostage with a gun pointing towards her head and the other hand covering her mouth.

“Move. Or I’ll shoot her.” The man orders.

By instinct, Yoohyeon raises her hands up in surrender. Slowly taking a step back, “Okay. Alright. Calm down. I’m not going to do anything.” Her eyes look around, trying to see if there’s anything she can use to retaliate back. But alas, luck is not on her side today. She’s screwed.

Gahyeon tries to fight back and manages to muffle a loud, “Yoohyeon unnie!”

“Dumb girl.” The man smirks.

Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you guys noticed the foreshadowing markers in this chapter...but yes, this "mysterious" third party is now making its move! Also, Singji... i'm so 😔 (idk why i'm doing this to myself lol)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold your breath and get ready 👁️👁️
> 
> (Also, thank you so much for 300 kudos! 😱 )
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mild vulgarity and violent scenes.

It was a nightmare come to life.

Red lights, dripping blood and wheels rolling into the emergency room. Watching the doors close shut as the nurses told her to stay outside, Dami stood there like a statue. Her sister, Gahyeon is missing and her friend Yoohyeon has been shot. Someone was behind all of this. Someone hurt the people she loved and the Lee swore revenge. 

“Excuse me, Miss…Dami?”

Carefully approaching the woman was a male police officer in charge of investigating the scene. “I’m very sorry for what happened but it is crucial that we locate the suspect immediately. If I could please have a word with you in private…”

“Of course.”

Anyone would cry. Scream. Vent out in anger. But Dami remained calm and described in full detail to the officer of what happened. Upon hearing the gunshot, she quickly ran over only to find Yoohyeon lying unconscious in a pool of blood and Gahyeon gone. Her first instinct was to alert the authorities.

The police officer thanked Dami as he wrote down notes and left. Watching the man disappear along the hallway, the Lee doesn’t waste any time. With one call, she began to assemble her own team at the hospital. As Siyeon was not answering her phone, she decided to handle this case alone.

“The officer’s name is Jisung. Here’s the card. Let me know immediately once you’ve found a lead.”

“Yes ma’am.” One of the Lee Elites answered. “Will you be following us?”

“No. A friend of mine is in the operating room right now. But I will join you later. Now go, time is ticking.” Dami orders as the group bowed and marched away.

With an exhausted sigh, Dami returns to the waiting room and collapses in one of the benches. Staring dead at the red light that refused to turn green, she could feel her fatigue slowly consuming her. She blamed herself for failing to protect both her sister and Yoohyeon. She believed it was a cowardly act to stay in a distance, when she could’ve just stayed closer.

It was fear.

Fear that staying closer by Yoohyeon’s side would cause Dami to fall deeper into this trap called love.

“Hey.”

A voice breaks Dami from her thoughts as she gets up, eyes meeting with Bora and Handong. Greeting the two with a 90-degree bow, she apologized for causing Yoohyeon harm.

“What nonsense are you saying? This was never your fault to begin with! Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Bora comforts Dami. “How is…Yoohyeon?”

“She was shot but the wound wasn’t fatal. I’ve already talked to the police and assigned a group of elites to work with them. Whoever did this to Yoohyeon, also kidnapped Gahyeon.” Dami explained as she clutched her fist.

Bora and Handong gasped in response. Although hesitant at first, but Bora reached out to Dami and wrapped the woman warmly in her arms. Realising that she didn’t push away, she began to pat her back.

“Oh my, you poor girl. I cannot imagine the pain and shock that you are going through right now. Thank you so much for acting quickly. We will do our best and help out whenever we can so don’t burden yourself okay?” Bora pulled back, noticing that Dami holding back her tears.

“Thanks.” The Lee mumbles, finding this kind of warmth…awkward to receive. It’s been a long time since she’s felt this way. Sympathy. Comfort. Indeed, the Kims are on another level.

“Where is Minji by the way?” Dami asks.

“Oh.” Bora lets out a nervous chuckle. “She’s…”

\---

Hours after being sent home by her secretary, Siyeon has been out of it for hours.

Helpless in bed and half-awake with the world spinning around her, the butlers have never seen the woman like this before. But delivering the news of Gahyeon’s kidnapping was important. Hesitant and afraid that approaching the Lee could result in a fit, they overheard Siyeon mentioning Minji’s name and decided that the best option was getting the Kim here. 

And so, Minji drove all the way to the Lee mansion after a call. This was her first time visiting the household and honestly, it isn’t any different from hers. Spacious yet empty gardens. Wide but lonely hallways. The perfect description of how wealth ate the warmth of a home.

Siyeon froze as the door opened. She expected to see Gahyeon running in, scolding her for drinking too much. She expected to see Dami shaking her head in disapproval at what she has become. But instead, it’s Minji standing there.

“Why…are you here?”

“Do you even know what’s happening right now?” Minji sighs. “A few hours ago, Gahyeon was kidnapped by an unknown force. My sister, Yoohyeon was shot. And you still have the audacity to lie down here like nobody’s business?”

Pause. Siyeon blinked once. Twice in silence as her sober mind processed the information.

“…Shit.”

The woman struggled to get out of bed. Head heavy, feet barely managing to land on the floor, she groaned and leaned against the wall for support.

“This stupid headache…how dare they? I’m going to kill them! Capture my little baby?! Shoot a Kim?! Those bastards…” 

“Stop.”

Minji cuts in and grabs hold of Siyeon’s wrist. Already, she can feel the Lee trembling, a clear sign that she is in no condition to function properly right now.

“Dami already did most of the work. She’s dispatched an elite team to work with the police. I’m meeting her afterwards to check whether we can track the location of Gahyeon’s phone. I just came here as a messenger. That’s all.” Minji lets go. “It’s better that you rest up and be at your top condition when sun rises.”

“You came here all the way here…just to tell me that?”

“Yes.” Minji answers coldly. “I have no other reason to be here.” She emphasizes and heads for the door.

It takes only three seconds. It’s easy.

All Siyeon needed to do was to open her mouth and ask Minji to stay. Three simple words, “Stay with me.” But she couldn’t. She stopped. As her hand reached out for Minji, she brought it back down and looked away. The door opens and Minji’s presence is gone.

Siyeon watches quietly from the window as Minji’s car slowly rolls out to the courtyard. As she ignores the concerns of her worried butlers, the Lee returns to bed and hopes sleep will make her forget this pain.

And perhaps, it did.

When morning arrives, Gahyeon wakes to the sounds of waves crashing. Seagulls squawking in the distance, warm sunrays basking onto her skin. She faintly remembers the horrors of that evening: a loud gun shot, Yoohyeon and then darkness.

Flickering her eyes open, fingers wriggling about, her movements are restricted. Gahyeon knows she’s been captured hostage for whatever reason. By collecting hints from her surroundings, she assumes she’s being transported somewhere on a boat. Not having enough energy to lift her head however, Gahyeon hears these men murmuring away.

As their footsteps draw closer, she knows better to pretend like she’s never woken up. In a situation like this, the key to survival is through acting. 

“Finally, we’re here.” The man sighs, somewhat tired of the long ride. A walkie-talkie beeps.

“Hey boss, open up. We just arrived and like promised, I got the girl. Yup, your princess is unhurt, precious property after all.” He snickers and orders his partner to carry Gahyeon away.

The Lee peeks one of her eyes open to catch a view of where she is. A boat in the middle of the ocean and…a submarine floating right above it. Gahyeon is taken inside. The air grows heavy. The sounds of the outside world become muffled.

“So that’s the girl?”

“Yes sir.”

The man hums and points. “Put her with the old geezers downstairs. Maybe that will make em open their damn mouth.”

Down the steps as the metal door creaks open, the two men inside gasp at the sight.

“You bastard.”

The man smirks. “So…are you going to talk, now that I’ve got your daughter here, Mr. Lee?”

\---

Pain.

It’s the first thing that hits Yoohyeon awake as she finds herself lying in a hospital bed. On her left, there are white curtains blocking the morning sunlight. On her right, her sister Bora is seated with Handong. Both of them are fast asleep with the princess resting her head on Bora’s shoulder. If anything, they look sweet together.

The brunette vividly recalls everything that happened last night. The mysterious man. Gahyeon being held at gunpoint. The bullet piercing through her skin. Pause.

Dami comes into the picture. 

“Unnie.”

Yoohyeon calls out. Immediately, Bora bolts awake and quickly pulls her chair over. “How are you feeling? Can you talk properly? Move properly? Do you know who I am?”

The brunette chuckles, finding it amusing to see her sister being all worried. “Of course, I do. You’re my annoying sister.”

Bora smiles in relief and gently smacks Yoohyeon’s palm. “You brat.”

“I’ll call the nurses.” Handong says and leaves the room.

“How are you feeling?” Bora asks.

“Like shit. But otherwise, lucky to be alive.” The brunette shrugs. “But enough about me. Is Gahyeon okay? What about Dami?”

Bora stiffens and lowers her head.

“Everyone is doing their best to find her. Don’t worry too much about it. Also, the police officers wanted to talk to you once you’re awake but I shoo’ed them away.”

“And Dami?” Yoohyeon repeats. Bora gives her a suspicious look. She did not expect the brunette to show much interest in the Lee. It’s not like they’ve interacted much, despite being the same age.

“She’s with Minji. They are working together on finding a lead to Gahyeon. Why?”

“Nothing. I’m just…concerned.”

Yoohyeon answers with a frown. She cannot imagine how shocked Dami must’ve been after seeing her in such a state. Knowing the woman usually locks her real emotions inside, she’s probably suffering a lot right now.

Bora hums in thought and crosses her arms. “Are you interested in Dami? I mean, in my opinion, she’s definitely better than Siyeon. I still don’t understand what Minji sees in that playgirl.”

Yoohyeon scoffs. “Unnie, we’re just friends. Best friends I’d say. If anything, I should be asking you the same question!”

“Huh?”

The brunette has a playful smirk written all over her face. “There’s something going on between you and Handong, right?!”

Bora’s face starts to turn red. “H-Huh?” She stutters, leaving Yoohyeon to burst into laughter, loving at how obvious her sister is at displaying her true feelings. The brunette already connected the dots ever since that morning when she and Handong came into the bedroom to wake Minji and Bora up.

The equation was easy to solve: Bora was always loud, expressive and energetic around people whether it be family, friends or total strangers. But when it came to Handong, Bora was more soft-spoken, gentle and careful with her words. It’s a behaviour that Yoohyeon has never seen in her twenty-four years of living together.

“You’re mistaken. Handong is a foreigner.”

“Lies.”

“Stop-“

“I’m back!” Handong pops in, head peeking through the door opening. “The nurses said they’ll call the doctor to check you up. Is…” She tilts her head cutely in confusion. “…something wrong? Bora looks like she saw a ghost.”

Yoohyeon snorts while Bora suddenly rises from her seat, waving her hands in denial.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Nothing at all! Since Yoohyeon is awake, we can all relax. Shall we go get some drinks at the vending machine. You must be thirsty. What do you want?”

The woman easily drags Handong back outside, afraid that Yoohyeon’s tongue slips.As the door draws shut, the brunette rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval.

“Deny all you want unnie. I’m not going to play cupid for you.”

At the same time, Minji is over at the Lee Corps office with Dami.

Together with the IT department, they’ve been able to trace the last location of Gahyeon’s phone before it died. A large map out on the table, digital tablets showing security camera footage of the assailant passing through the campus grounds and photographs of the scene, there were many questions to solve yet, very little time.

“Seoul Port. That’s very strange. Why there?” Minji hums, her mind blank as she’s not able to find a link.

Dami remains silent as she tries to piece the puzzle. Then, she approaches one of her IT employees. “Can you do a search of any businesses running at the Seoul Port?”

One click does the trick and a single result comes up - Rising Sun Trade & Co. Dami proceeds to log into the website and discovers that the business does more than just trading of goods. It also rents out boats, fishing vessels, ships and yachts. Bingo.

“Do you think you can find a record of their last rented boat?” Dami asks to which the IT employee says he’ll do his best.

Minji who has been observing quietly is impressed. “As expected, you’re just like your sister.” The woman mumbles but becomes flustered when she realizes Dami hears it loud and clear.

“Thanks.” Dami replies. “Actually…” The woman hesitates and turns to face Minji. “I knew about your relationship all along.” She confesses. “Look, I’m not the type to meddle into such private affairs but you two should make up soon. My sister has been suffering a lot and I personally think it’s unhealthy to keep a relationship this way.”

“…You’re right.” Minji looks down, fully accepting the fact that this was the truth. They pretended that everything was okay. But except, it wasn’t. Both sides were on the losing end.

“Ma’am, I got the records.” The employee says as Dami goes over to the screen.

Her intuition was correct. The last rental record was last night, about two hours before Gahyeon was kidnapped. It was very possible that her sister was kidnapped and brought out to the sea for god knows what reason.

“Alright, dispatch a search & rescue team to the South China Sea. I’d also like another team to drop by the Rising Sun Trade & Co for an investigation.” Dami orders her men. “Minji, I would appreciate if you can settle with the press on your end.”

“Of course. I’ll get the PR team ready.” Minji answers as she starts calling her group.

There is a clear difference when it comes to working with Siyeon and Dami. While Siyeon tends to disagree and often uses emotions in her decision-making process, Dami keeps a level-headed approach and plans everything out in advance. She’s beginning to understand why Siyeon has always believed that Dami was the one suitable for the role of leader.

“By the way…” Dami cuts in politely. “Would it be okay if you could visit the Rising Sun Trade & Co with my sister? I got a text from Yoohyeon that she’s woken up and I think it’s best that I go see her.”

“No problem.” Minji says, although deep inside, she’s scared. “I’ll give Siyeon a call. She should be awake and hopefully, sober.”

Dami smiles. “Thanks.”

\---

“You know, if you’re tired, you can always go back to the mansion. I can call up the chauffeur for you.” Bora says as she takes a sip from her coke. She and Handong are seated at the waiting lobby after getting their drinks from the vending machine.

Handong shakes her head. “I don’t want to.”

“Is it because…it’ll be lonely?” Bora asks cautiously.

Handong nods as she throws away her empty can. “Plus, I want to help. I want to find those bad guys who did that to Yoohyeon. I really hope that Gahyeon is alright too.” She pouts, frustrated that there is only so much she can do.

Bora pats Handong’s head. “We all do. But sometimes, we must rely on those who can really help.”

“So, we just sit here and pray for good news?”

“Well, if you put it that way, we have to stay with Yoohyeon and make sure those bad guys don’t come after her again. For all we know, the Lees are probably not their only targets.”

“You live in such a dangerous family.” Handong says.

“Welcome to the Kims.” Bora smiles sadly. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.” She reaches her arm out and pulls Handong closer. “Over my dead body.”

“You make it sound like you’re going to die protecting me.” Handong rolls her eyes. “Dramatic much.”

Bora gasps. The more she’s with Handong, she gets to learn all these new sides of this woman. Spending every single day with her is never boring.

“Wow…how could you say that?”

Handong giggles and says she was joking. She was expecting Bora to throw a fit like how she does with Yoohyeon. But to her surprise, she doesn’t. She’s just gone quiet and looking speechless.

“Since we’re going to basically camp at the hospital, shall we use this time to work on our pitching project?” Handong suggests, noticing that Bora looks a little upset that her ‘sweet words’ were backlashed.

“Sure.” Bora finishes the last drop of her coke and gets up. “Maybe Yoohyeon could give us some new ideas on the presentation too. Though I really doubt it.”

“Don’t be like that. Yoohyeon is smarter than you think.” Handong smiles and wraps her arm around Bora, finding comfort and hoping that it’s enough to make Bora feel better.

As the two return to Yoohyeon’s ward, they are surprised to see Dami. They exchange greetings and bows. Handong observes something and decides that it’s best to leave them alone for awhile. Grabbing tighter onto Bora’s arm, Handong makes up an excuse that she will go for a toilet break and brings her along.

Closing the door shut, Bora is confused.

“What are you doing?”

Handong places her finger to her lips. “Just watch.” She whispers as the two watch from the window.

“It’s not your fault Dami.” Yoohyeon repeats. “In fact, I’m really thankful that you’ve done so much already. You’re really the best. An angel.”

Dami sighs. “Fine.” She leans against the wall and observes the bandages wrapped around Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “You better not move your left arm for the time being. If you need to eat or drink, use your other arm. Bora and Handong will be here until you’re discharged so if anything, ask them for assistance.”

“Yeah, yeah, geez, there you go nagging again.” Yoohyeon scoffs.

“I’m just worried. Whoever kidnapped my sister, probably has you on their target list. I should get one of my Elites here on standby.”

“You’re going overboard, Dami. Just calm down.” Yoohyeon smiles. “You make it sound like I’m some main character in an action movie who’s being chased down.”

“Then treat me as the supporting character who dies in the end protecting the main character.” Dami says with a smile. “I won’t be able to visit often but promise me that you’ll do as what I said.”

“Got that mom.” Yoohyeon rolls her eyes as Dami begins to approach her. At that moment, she bends down and places a chaste kiss on Yoohyeon’s cheek. “Be good.” She says while nonchalantly leaving the ward.

Taken by surprise, “W-what the hell was that? Hey! Lee Dami!” Yoohyeon shouts, flustered at what just happened. But Dami doesn’t say anything and instead drew the door shut, leaving the brunette alone to deal with this burning heat forming inside her chest.

Hiding in the corner just moments before Dami left, Bora and Handong covered their mouths in surprise. Like an audience who watched a cliffhanger of a twenty-episode romance drama, they cannot believe what they had just witnessed.

“We’re keeping this a secret.” Handong says.

“Really? It would be really fun to tease her about it though?” Bora whispers.

Handong shakes her head and smirks. “Oh no unnie, it will be more fun to see where this goes without her knowing.”

\---

The ride to the Rising Sun Trade & Co is silent.

Seated next to each other, Minji and Siyeon have no reason to start a conversation. Hands kept to themselves, eyes looking out to the window, they are here for only one sole purpose: to investigate.

Siyeon wanted to take different cars but Minji argued that bringing a whole parade of vehicles to a single location will simply draw attention. The media has yet to receive news of Gahyeon’s kidnapping and once a photograph goes viral on the internet, it’s over. Having nothing to say against that statement, Siyeon kept quiet and entered the vehicle.

Throughout the ride, Minji occasionally steals glances at Siyeon, wondering what she might be doing. She wonders if she has eaten, she worries whether Siyeon still experiences a headache. But the woman keeps her mouth sealed and refuses to ask anything despite her curiousity.

Siyeon too, steals glances at Minji. She recognizes her perfume and honestly, it’s a scent that makes her calm. She observes the way she’s seated in the car, legs crossed, hands folded, it’s a typical position that feels like home. All too familiar in memory. The Lee clears her throat and tilts her head against the window, deciding to divert her attention to the scenery outside.

“Would you like to listen to some music?” The driver asks, sensing the odd, cold tension in the vehicle.

“No, it’s fine.”

Minji and Siyeon answer at the same time. The two stare and look away after a second. Both of them wish they would arrive at the destination soon. This is just pure torture.

“By the way…” Minji finally speaks. Siyeon turns, somewhat expectant of something. But alas, it was a question related to work.

“Who are these Lee Elites you speak of? I’ve never seen them before.”

“They are former military dogs who have been recruited under our wing, mostly tasked to do with things that needs protection or killing. There are five of them, Wonho, B.M, Doojoon, Siwon and Taecyeon. The one sitting next to the driver is Siwon who is the most senior and experienced.” Siyeon says, giving a textbook answer.

“I see.” Minji nods and the conversation ends. Back to cold silence.

Siyeon appreciates the fact that Minji tried to strike up a topic and decides to play her own cards too. They have to get somewhere. It’s not like they can keep acting like this forever. For the sake of business, one should not have bad ties with a prosperous partner. The Lees and Kims may have a history of rivalry, but the priority now is to maintain this friendship before it sours again.

“Don’t worry. We’ll protect you with everything we got. The Lees are more capable than you think.”

“Just don’t die.” Minji mumbles quietly but Siyeon doesn’t hear.

“Ma’am, we have arrived.” Siwon says. “Please stay in the car. There could be enemies ahead.”

“I don’t think…” Minji says but Siyeon cuts in, “Just to be safe.”

Siwon returns a minute later and gives the “ok” sign. Siyeon gets out of the car first and still, as always, keeps her manners and opens the door for Minji.

Rising Sun Trade & Co appears to be empty. It’s a busy Monday but there is not a single soul around as if they packed up last minute. Siwon looks around and draws his weapon. Siyeon walks inside the small office and her instinct was right.

It’s a whole mess. Overturned tables. Empty boxes. Torn papers scattered everywhere.

“These assholes. They knew we were coming and tried to erase the evidence.”

Siyeon ticks her tongue, annoyed that they were a second too late. Minji follows the Lee behind and notices a small, dusted photograph on the floor. She picks it up and scrunches her eyebrows, finding the person looking familiar.

“Hey, do you know this person?” Minji asks as she hands the photo to Siyeon.

The Lee pauses. “No way.” She blinks and looks at Minji in complete shock.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“There’s no way he’s alive. If he really is…it would make so much sense.” Siyeon panics as she starts to rush out of the building.

“Wait. Siyeon, calm down. Who are you talking about?!”

“Jung Joon Young! This person was behind the murder of my uncle, Lee Byung Hun.” Siyeon hurries as she heads for the car, signaling Siwon to get inside as well.

But Minji notices something flickering in the distance. A sniper hiding from afar.

Everything happened so quickly. It was her first instinct. Not to save herself. But to protect Siyeon.

“Watch out!” Minji shouts as she pulls Siyeon away.

Bang!

\---

Mr. Lee groaned in pain as he was smacked in the head again. Mr. Kim gasped for air, struggling to survive. Gahyeon remained “unconscious” and continued to pretend, even though she wanted to cry, hearing the sounds of torture.

“You’re a really fucking stubborn one. Testing my damn patience!” Joon Young growled.Mr. Lee smirked in response, showing not a single shred of fear and simply spat his own blood into the man’s face. “Screw you.”

And that was the final straw.

Enraged, Joon Young kicked his foot into Mr. Lee’s gut. He continued to batter him, one punch after another until he blacked out. With a frustrated shout, Joon Young pointed at Mr. Kim. 

“You should be lucky that my boss said not to kill you. He wants you alive, because apparently having the two most powerful people in Seoul are very handy to have. Otherwise, I would’ve killed you both long ago.”

“You will get nothing out of this, young man.” Mr. Kim struggles to speak, breathless. “Just give up. Let us go. No one has to suffer anymore.”

“Enough with your bullshit. I’m going to bring all of you here. Every one of your little precious ones.” Joon Young cackles. “You think I don’t know? Kim Minji. Kim Bora. Kim Yoohyeon. Your three darlings.”

The man grins as he sees the panic on Mr. Kim’s face. “There it is. Love it.” Joon Young throws a punch. “I can’t wait for my men to bring them over here so we can all have a wonderful party.”

“You will regret this.” Mr. Kim groans as he looks at Gahyeon, worried for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SNAP! Not another gunshot... 😬
> 
> I didn't want to make any idols as villains so why not take actual people who done a lot of sh*t right? Rising Sun Trade & Co, Jung Joon Young, uh oh... watch out. And surprise, surprise, Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim are alive! 
> 
> On the bright side, Dami just coolly kissing Yoohyeon like nothing and Sudong 🥺


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wiser to convince yourself that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared! There's going to be a lot going on in this chapter. 😬
> 
> (Contains mild vulgarity and violent scenes. Please read at your own risk.)

_“Jiu unnie.”_

_Siyeon calls her name in the middle of the night. Arms wrapped, head nestled between the crook of her neck and nothing but the comforting warmth of their bare skins against one another, it’s one of those days where the Lee can’t help to fall asleep - even after a session of great sex._

_Minji responds with a quiet “hm?” whilst positioning Siyeon’s hand closer to her stomach, enough to feel the tickle of her love. Pursuing her lips, the Lee was hesitant as she’s never really had a heart-to-heart conversation with anyone, other than her siblings. It’s only been a month since she’s started this relationship with Jiu seriously._

_None of that one-night stands, one week girlfriend kind of things. Love can be a complicated emotion to learn but there was always something different about Jiu. The woman gave full attention in whatever she did. Her actions were sincere and boy, expressing each other in bed was a new form of art. It’s like they were meant to be._

_“I know this sounds stupid unnie, but…you know how I’ve told you stories about how my father used to be involved in fights? How my relatives would get kidnapped or murdered because of my family’s business nature? That sometimes blood shedding is a normal scene?” Siyeon’s fingers slowly finds its way to pinch Jiu’s hand, gently pulling the sides as she confesses. “…How would you feel if I suddenly…died?”_

_Something hit Minji upon hearing those words. Death itself is a powerful word that resonates deeply in her heart. All too familiar for the Kims have been victims of such. “Oh Siyeon…” Minji sighed as she turned around, cupping the Lee’s face and nothing but a sad gaze looking over. The Kim had no idea that Siyeon was actually so fragile. The world perceived the heir as a strong, confident yet cold woman that was very much capable of taking the throne anytime. How wrong she was._

_“What will you do if I suddenly stopped coming here? If I didn’t reply your messages or pick up your calls? I’ve thought about this a lot. Jiu unnie, you’re just…a normal person. You’re not like me. You weren’t raised from a silver spoon. You don’t have the power to call upon the authorities and look for me. You can’t ask the world to kneel.” Siyeon brushes her fingers across Minji’s strands of hair._

_“Will you pretend that none of this happened? Are you going to forget about me?” Siyeon asks as Minji knew the answer immediately. Not even a second after, the woman says a firm “no”. Planting a soft kiss on Siyeon’s forehead, Minji made sure to make her feelings heard. That this was not a plaything anymore. This was real. “I might be a nobody but I will do anything to find you in that situation. I’ll make sure that you’ll return to my arms, no matter what it takes.”_

_Siyeon smiled. “Promise?” Minji kissed her again as she softened. “Promise.”_

A tear falls down Siyeon’s cheek as she watches Minji’s body lifelessly collapse into her arms.

“Jiu unnie!” She screams, blood stains splashing across her face. Fuming with rage, the woman was about to go after the sniper but Siwon finishes the job for her. A single pull of the trigger and the man falls down from the roof. It’s over.

The journey to the hospital was filled with nothing but cries. In all his years of service, Siwon has never seen Siyeon like this. Hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Incoherent mumbles and desperate prayers. Today is the day Siwon witnesses Lee Siyeon at her most vulnerable point.

News had already reached the Kims and Dami, who rushed back to be there for her sister. As Bora and Handong arrived at the waiting room, they saw Siyeon wailing controllably in Dami’s arms.

Stunned in surprise, Bora has never seen the Lee like this. Perhaps, she was wrong after all. The woman was always against Minji’s loving interest in Siyeon. She simply believed the rumours that Siyeon was a playgirl, a flirt who found entertainment in breaking people’s hearts. But to see her break down, devastated and distraught…it was proving a point.

Handong gently tugged the edges of Bora’s shirt. “Are you going to be okay?” She was more concerned about Bora. After all, both of her sisters were shot within a span of two days. While Yoohyeon was lucky, Minji is still out there fighting for her life. No one would be okay going through an ordeal like this. But Bora was here, looking strong and fine. Not a single shread of tear nor a show of worry.

Bora responds with a sad smile as she whispered, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Warmly taking Handong’s hand from her shirt, she intertwines their fingers together. Handong realizes that her grip is especially tighter than usual.

Siwon carefully approaches Dami who was busy hugging Siyeon who had fallen asleep due to a combination of exhaustion and outburst of emotions. “Ma’am, when we reached Rising Sun Trade & Co, they’ve already packed everything up. However, we did find this photograph. We believe this might be our only link to finding Lee Gahyeon and possibly, boss.” The man explains while showing the photo.

Dami lets out a heavy sigh as she realizes who it is. The puzzle is complete. It made so much sense that Jung Joon Young was behind all this. “At least, this would make things much easier as father’s disappearance and Gahyeon’s kidnapping are probably connected. Any updates on the search & rescue team?”

“None so far ma’am. But I will keep you updated. In the meantime, I would recommend that all members of the Lee and Kim stay together in the same place. It is not safe anymore.”

“You are correct. Double the security and protection of this hospital. No one is leaving this place.” Dami orders. “Oh, and make sure to check up on mother. The Kim’s mother too. We cannot leave them alone.” Siwon nods and marches off to his duty.

Bora cuts in. “Wait, we’re not allowed to leave the hospital?” Dami nods. “I’m sorry that I made this decision without your consent but it’s the only choice left. We need to protect all of you…until I hunt that bastard down.”

“It’s fine. I understand.” Bora places her hands on her waist. “Thank you for everything you’ve done Dami. The Kims will always be grateful.”

“No. This is nothing compared to the years of violence and suffering my family has inflicted onto yours. I’m only repenting the sins of my ancestors.”

Bora pats Dami’s back. “Let’s build a better future together.”

As the three continue to wait, hoping that the red light switches to green, Dami learns of Handong. The woman takes note that she and Bora are participating in a pitching competition and that the two seem to have something going on. They probably don’t realize it but Dami sees it all.

Bora learns from Dami at that the Lees grew up in a strict, patriarchy household deprived of the family warmth she’s so used to. The stories of the Lees being a close-knitted clan were all for show. Bora realizes that Siyeon, Dami and Gahyeon lived in fear of their father who would punish and abuse them for even the tiniest mistakes.

Sharing a bond together as they wait, the light finally switches to green at four in the morning. The doctor informs them of good news that the operation is a success. Luck was on the Kim’s side again as the bullet dodged Minji’s vital organs.

Thanking the doctor for his hardwork, Bora and Handong went to Minji’s ward while Dami stayed back in the waiting room, not wanting to wake up her sister who has now fallen asleep soundly on her lap.

Alone in the ward with Handong, Bora could now rest easy. But the woman could sense Handong’s worried eyes on her. She knew what was up so she opens her mouth first.

“Do you want me to cry?” Bora asks with a chuckle. Handong widens her eyes in surprise and waves her hand in denial. “Oh, no, of course not! We’ve had enough crying for the day! No one should be sad!”

“Then why are you looking at me as if you’re finding it odd as to why I’m not crying?”

Handong frowns. “Cause I’m worried!” The woman turns to look at Minji lying in bed, covered in bandages. “How can I not be worried when two of your sisters have been shot? I can’t imagine how much stress and anxiety you would be going through!”

“Aw, is that so? You’re worried for me? That’s cute.” Bora coos and pats Handong’s head who pouts in response.

“I’m saying that it’s okay to cry!” Handong says.

Bora stops. She blinks, taking in that sentence in full. No, she isn’t going to cry. Instead, there’s something warm and fuzzy blooming in her chest. The way Handong looks at her with these worried eyes. A gaze so genuine and soft. God help her, she’s really trying her best to hold back at this rate.

Bora widens into a smile and ruffles Handong’s hair. “Thank you.”

“There you go again, why are you smiling? You should be crying!”

This time, Bora breaks into a laughter. “Do you really want me to cry that bad? Oh I guess I should,” She pretends to wipe tears away as Handong rolls her eyes. Bora giggles and nudges the woman. “You’re going to need more than that to make me cry silly.”

“I give up.” Handong sighs in surrender. Bora grins and boldly asks, “Hey, can I give you a nickname?”

“Like what?”

Bora leans her head against the wall and looks at her with a glee smile. “Dong-ah” She calls out in a sweet, warm, resonating voice. Gentle, soft and pieced together with so much of care. Handong pauses.

It’s new. Refreshing. And something that excites the princess who grew up in a dull household.

“…I’d like that.”

Bora smiles wider than a fool upon her answer. “But only I can call you that, okay? Dong-ah?” Handong nods in reply as she giggles into her seat, unable to hide her profound happiness at her new nickname.

\---

Yoohyeon spends time alone in her ward, knowing that Bora and Handong are over at Minji’s while Dami went off to continue the search for Gahyeon. Now, the brunette isn’t complaining as she’s got a lot on her mind right now and prefers to be alone.

Touching her cheek that is still reminiscent of Dami’s kiss burning into her skin, it makes the woman blush again. As much as Yoohyeon wants to tell herself that it’s “normal” for friends to kiss, something at the back of her head is telling her that she’s very, very wrong.

Looking back at her time spent with Dami, the Lee has always treated well. Too well.

_“Can you move your foot?” Dami asks, crouching down to check. Clumsy Yoohyeon strikes again as she tripped over a stone whilst walking along the park. The brunette groaned in pain and shook her head in reply._

_“Looks like we have no choice. Hop on.” Dami says, her back ready to carry Yoohyeon’s weight. “And no, you’re not going to give excuses. You’re lightweight. So don’t worry. Let’s get you in the car. I’ll send you to the hospital.”_

Dami was Yoohyeon’s go-to-person whenever she was stuck in a dilemma.

_“You’d look much better with a simple outfit. Throw away the colourful ones. Too eye-catching and distracting. You want people to focus on your presentation, not your fashion.” Dami explains through the video call as Yoohyeon has been spending time changing clothes and showing the woman what she should be wearing for the big day._

_“Wow, you really know your thing.” Yoohyeon gasps, acknowledging Dami’s experience and taking note of her advice. “As expected from a Lee.”_

Even in the middle of the night, Dami was always there for Yoohyeon. Whether it was to lend a ear, or just to be her company.

_“…And then I waited hours. But this stupid group member of mine didn’t reply! With the deadline coming close, I had no choice but to do everything myself! Ugh!” Yoohyeon rolls her eyes, feeling her heart lighter now that she’s let it all out from her chest._

_“There will always be bad apples in the team. But sometimes, you just can’t dispose them. You just have to live with you.”_

_“Again, Lee Dami and her wise words.” Yoohyeon mumbles as the Lee chuckles._

Picking up her phone and staring at Dami’s contact number, Yoohyeon felt nervous for the first time. She wanted to test the theory herself. To see if such feelings were proven true. That Dami might just like her more than just a friend.

_“Dami-ya. I miss you.”_

The message is sent and Yoohyeon quickly locks her phone, lies back to bed and clutches the device close to her chest. She doesn’t even know why she’s acting like this. It feels so silly and dumb.

Dami’s phone beeps. But she’s too busy looking at the map of the South China sea. Along with her team, they are pinpointing locations of where Gahyeon might’ve been taken. Putting markers and liaising with the crew out at sea, an image taken from the GPS is sent to the main computer: it’s a photo of a black submarine floating above.

“Ma’am, this was taken eight hours ago before it disappeared. No submarine is authorized to be in these waters. I think…we might have found it.”

Dami nods. “Then let’s not waste any time.” She finally takes out her phone to call the rest of the team to regroup. The woman notices the unread message from Yoohyeon but as much as she wants to open it, that isn’t important right now. Looking at her elites marching off to prepare themselves for the long journey, rescuing Gahyeon is her top priority.

Instead, the Lee dials Siyeon. It rings for a long second before it picks up.

“Wake up sleepy head. Cried enough?” Dami smiles, hearing her sister’s annoyed groans.

“Ugh, you’re so mean for leaving me to sleep on the cold, hard bench. My back aches now!” Siyeon complains.

“Sorry about that.” Dami apologies.

Siyeon sighs. “Whatever, Jiu unnie’s out of danger so that’s fine.”

“You mean Minji.” Dami corrects.

“Yes, Minji.”

Dami hums. “Unnie, at this rate, people are going to find out about your past-“

“Can we get to the main point?” Siyeon cuts in.

Dami chuckles. “It’s time we got our revenge, unnie. Meet me at the port. We’ve got a long journey ahead. Oh, bring along some weapons too.”

\---

_Just like every morning, Minji prepares for work and leaves behind a sleeping Siyeon under the sheets. Habitual. Instinctual. But today is different. As Minji’s brushing her teeth, she’s startled by the Lee coming from behind. The woman jumps at Siyeon’s cold touch against her warm back and kisses along her neck._

_“Morning.” Siyeon greets hoarsely, finding much content by just being there. “You usually aren’t up this early,” Minji says while continuing to brush her teeth, not even minding the fact that Siyeon is just observing her like she’s treasure._

_Siyeon smiles and takes a whiff of Minji’s scent. “That’s right. I love sleeping in but in exchange, I don’t get to wish you goodbye. Even though I’ll still see you again every other night, can’t I at least, give you a proper goodbye for once?”_

_Minji frowns. “You make it sound like you’re leaving for good.” Siyeon widens her eyes in surprise and shakes her head cutely with a pout. “Oh no, I didn’t mean that! Never. Don’t take the wrong way unnie!”_

_The Lee clings tighter like a koala as Minji proceeds to wash her mouth, minding her own business although wary that Siyeon is just watching on quietly. When Minji’s finally done, she turns around and kisses Siyeon who scrunches her nose in response, upon tasting the fresh mint._

_Minji cups Siyeon’s face. Her head easily fitting between her palms as the Kim gently squeezes the Lee’s cheeks. “Hmm, you’re very cute when you’ve just woken up.”_

_“Look all you want. I’m only cute like this, once in a lifetime” Siyeon says as she closes her eyes and pouts her lips, obviously showing what she wants._

_Minji giggles and smooches Siyeon. Once. And then twice. Until Siyeon laughs as Minji starts to tickle her._

_“You know unnie, I had a lovely dream.” Siyeon says, bringing Jiu back into the sheets. “What was it about?” Minji asks, casually positioning herself so that Siyeon gets to rest on her lap. Hands already pinching as if it’s a natural instinct._

_Siyeon grins. “I had a dream that we were living together in this very big house!” She describes by motioning her hands. “We had these cute puppies and a cool car to drive around the mountains nearby. It was so peaceful.”_

_Minji looks on with a smile, listening to Siyeon’s story. As long as she’s happy, Minji smiles as she looks at Siyeon describing her dream. As long as she’s happy, she is too._

_“When I’m finally at the top, I’ll promise you Jiu unnie that I will make your life better.”_

Minji wakes up as a tear rolls down her cheek. Facing the bare ceiling of her ward, reality slowly hits the woman as she groans at the pain kicking in. She faintly remembers the bits and pieces of what happened.

The first thing on her mind: Lee Siyeon. Just as Minji tries to move, Bora comes into the picture. “Hey, hey, don’t move too much. It’s too early for that.” Gently holding onto her hand. “I’ll call the doctor.”

“Wait.” Minji stops her sister. “Where’s…Siyeon?”

Bora stares at the woman. She can’t believe that’s really the first thing Minji says after waking up. “Really? After being shot in the chest, you ask for Lee Siyeon? Not me? Not even Yoohyeon?” She sighs and rises from her seat. “Alright, I get it. You’re completely in love with her and all. Can we just talk about this later? Let me get the doctor to check you up.”

“I’m sorry…”

Bora stops in her steps. “Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. Love is…a pain in the ass.”

Three days have passed since the shooting incident at Rising Sun Trade & Co. There are now bodyguards patrolling Seoul Hospital. Security has tightened at the Lee and Kim mansions. News is all over the television, tv stations are covering the on-going rescue mission of Lee Gahyeon and the social media is full of gossip. Everyone is asking the real question: how will these events change the future of the two business empires?

The Lee sisters went to the South China Sea with some of their best elites, confident that they have found the culprit. As it takes several days and even weeks for the long journey, the team at Seoul has lost signal with them and there has been no updates since. Yoohyeon is showing healthy signs of recovery and Minji…she’s praying for the best.

Bora returns to the ward after telling off the reporters for the nth time. Annoyed that the press have remain stubborn, she greets her sister with a warm smile.

“You hungry?”

Minji shakes her head. “I’m good. You can continue working on your pitching project with Handong. While you were gone, she’s been editing the slides.”

“She’s so hardworking.” Bora smiles and turns to Handong seated at the corner. “Dong-ah! Let’s get back to work!”

Minji watches on as Bora and Handong settling down. Laptops open, papers out and continuous chatter. The woman wonders when they’ve gotten so close. Though she’ll leave that thought for later. Right now, Minji stares at the television as Siyeon and Dami’s faces are displayed on the screen.

All she wants to do right now is to have Siyeon back. She has a lot to tell her. Back then, she was afraid. She chose to keep the pain all to herself. But now, she knows what needs to be done. And if ever…if the world was against her and if Siyeon were to die…Minji shakes her head. She doesn’t want these pessimistic thoughts to consume her.

In the end, Minji decides to switch the channel to a cooking program.

\---

Riding at sea for more than 48 hours, it’s a miracle that Siyeon and Dami did not get seasick. From a distance, a black water vessel can be seen. It appears that they’ve been waiting for their arrival.

“Get ready.” Siyeon says as her elites began to prepare their weapons. The Lee tosses a pistol to Dami who catches it well. “I hope your skills haven’t gotten rusty.”

“I’d say the same to you, unnie.” Dami hums as she checks the gun. “Maybe it’s a good thing that Father trained us on how to shoot.”

Siwon suddenly shouts. “Take cover!”

A parade of bullets showers their boat. Siyeon and Dami crouch for cover while the elites start their attack. Wonho takes the frontline and jumps across, landing on the black submarine and clearing the path. Doojoon and B.M run in, finishing off the guards as they break into the entrance. Siyeon and Dami follow Siwon from behind as the team begin to invade the submarine.

More firing. More blood being spilled. Splitting themselves into different levels, the Lee sisters along with Siwon headed for the lower compartment. Climbing down the stairs, Dami takes her first kill. Siyeon praises her sister and says, “Nice shot.”

Siwon raises a fist upwards, signaling them to stop. Along the dark corridors, something doesn’t feel right. “Stay here.” He says and carefully approaches the closed metal door. In a second, it slams open with Jung Joon Young revealing himself.

Swiftly locking his arms between Siwon and mobilizing the man to his knees, both Siyeon and Dami aimed their guns, ready to shoot. B

“Oh, how nice of you girls to drop by.” Joon Young smirked, his face smeared with the blood of Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee. Wielding his metal bat, he threatened to throw a hard swing at Siwon. “Shoot me and I’ll pop his head off ladies.” The man pointed at the sisters. “Drop your weapons.”

“You fucker, you’re supposed to be dead.” Siyeon growled, refusing to lower the pistol. Dami looked on carefully, wary of their surroundings. If anything. Joon Young could have his men hidden somewhere.

“That’s right. I am a dead man wanting nothing but revenge. Everything the Lees have done to my family. Oh… I won’t forget it. And I’ve sworn to let all of you have a taste of it. Starting with him…” Joon Young grabs Siwon’s face and cackles.

Siyeon fires a shot but misses. “Fuck!” Joon Young looks up, drops Siwon to the floor and slowly approaches the two. Dami fires another but the man reflects the bullet with his metal bat.

“Unnie!”

Just as Joon Young’s about to swing at Siyeon, a gun fires from the above compartment. It pierces his ankle. The man collapses with a loud shout.

“Are you alright, ma’am?!” Wonho rushes over with the rest of the Elite team.

“We’re good.” Dami reassures as Siyeon fumes. She takes the metal bat from Joon Young’s hand and raise it up high. The woman exhales.

“This one’s for her.”

Siyeon swings it hard as his blood splatters over the walls, his screams echoing the hallway. One more swing. And another. Until the man lied motionless. Siyeon continued to batter away. Swing after swing. Blood after blood. She didn’t stop. She was raging. Blinded with revenge.

“That’s enough!” Dami pulls Siyeon away. “I said stop!” She pushes her against the wall, seeing hot tears streaming down Siyeon’s face. The woman finally releases the bat and hugs her sister tight, hands shivering.

“It was…for her…” Siyeon sobs.

Dami helps to wipe her tears away. “I know. You did it for her.” She holds her hand. “Now, Gahyeon. Let’s go get our baby sister.”

Siyeon nods as the two follow the Elites into the room where Joon Young came from. It was a gruesome sight. The blood of Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim painted on the walls. The men tied to the red chains, barely hanging on and Gahyeon, completely untouched yet bursting into tears upon the familiar faces.

“This is Alpha. We’ve secured the target. Send in medic support. Over.” Wonho orders over the mic.

The three sisters finally reunite with a hug. A long hug full of tears and relief.

“What happened to your face?” Gahyeon asks, seeing the blood stain al over Siyeon’s cheeks. The Lee shook her head in reply.

“It’s nothing. Can you do me a favour and close your eyes when we’re walking out? There’s something awful that I don’t want you to see.”

“Okay.” Gahyeon sniffles and clings tightly to her sisters, just grateful to be alive.

\---

The city is in celebration. Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim were transported via helicopter to the nearest hospital while the Lee sisters took the longer route back by boat. Upon arrival three days later, press were all over them.

Watching the live broadcast from the television, Bora, Handong and Yoohyeon celebrated their return. And Minji, she cried. Out of relief, out of joy and happiness. The world was on her side. Now, there’s only one more step left.

“They’re here.” Bora says as she hurries to grab Handong. “Good luck sis.” The woman winks as the two leave to Yoohyeon’s ward.

Minji takes a deep breath, her heart beating nervously as she waits for Siyeon. Everything that she wants to say, the woman hopes she doesn’t mess up. She only has one chance at this.

The lift door opens with a loud ding. Siyeon exits and looks for Minji’s ward. Left and right, it doesn’t take long for her to find it. The woman pauses and looks at her reflection on the window. There doesn’t seem to be any blood stains lingering behind. It’s all clean and presentable.

Siyeon nods to herself and inhales slowly. Finally sliding the door open and taking one step inside, the woman stops when their eyes meet.

“…Hey.”

“Hi.” Minji responds, trying not to sound nervous. She watches as the Lee begins to approach her with quick steps. “I’ve been thinking about it and…” Just as she’s about to say anything more – Siyeon kisses her.

This takes her by surprise. But Minji doesn’t push her away. Instead, she closes her eyes and reciprocates, cradling Siyeon’s head and deepening the kiss. Lips melting with one another. Back to this familiar, fuzzy warmth beating in their hearts.

When Siyeon pulls back, Minji’s eyes grow watery. She can’t believe this is happening. The woman of her life is right here, ready to listen.

“I’m not angry anymore.” Siyeon says. “I know I’ve acted rashly. I jumped too quickly to conclusions.” She pulls a chair over. “Let me hear it. Your side of the story.” The woman circles her thumbs around Minji’s hand, itching to pinch it again.

“It was never my decision to begin with, Siyeon.” Minji starts, finding the courage to speak. “My father assigned me an important job. It was to become close with you, in exchange I’d become a spy. I’d learn everything about your family’s business. But I want you to know that I’ve never once considered this a business-only relationship.”

Siyeon looks on patiently, waiting for Minji to continue. “Halfway into our fake relationship, I started to develop…feelings. That I began to care about you more than your family business. That I’ve come to love you for who you were and not because you were the heir.”

Minji sighs as she cups the Lee’s cheek. “That’s why when the time finally came, I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t bear the thought of you realizing that this was all a play. When it wasn’t.”

“…So in the end, it all comes down to our families huh?” Siyeon asks. “Our families who have become so blinded with power. They made us like this.”

Minji doesn’t answer because it is the truth. A reality they cannot escape from.

“I’ll do something about it.” Siyeon concludes, already making her decision. She gets up from her seat but Minji stops her.

“What are you planning to do?”

Siyeon smiles. “Everything I can to save our relationship.”

\---

Yoohyeon doesn’t know what to say when Dami visits her. She tells herself to act like normal and not embarrass herself. But the Lee already knows what’s up. It’s far too obvious with how fidgety she is.

“Sorry.” Dami starts, eyes focusing on Bora and Handong working at the small table. “I won’t do that again.”

The brunette spaces out. “W-what?”

“It’s about the kiss right? Probably startled you. Sorry.” Dami clears her throat, back still facing Yoohyeon.

“Hey. Turn around.” Yoohyeon says. But Dami doesn’t. The woman stays frozen. Now, the brunette is more on the blunt side when it comes to things like these. It’s something that Dami still can’t quite get used to. That’s why, when Yoohyeon drops the bomb, Bora gasps loudly with Handong covering her mouth.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

A question that is loud and clear. A question that almost makes Dami jump. But the woman plays it cool. In fact, she chuckles at the absurdity of this situation. Definitely not what she had imagined.

“…And if I said I did?” Dami finally musters the courage to turn around and look at Yoohyeon. “What would you do?”

Yoohyeon opens her mouth, stunned. “W-wait!” She waves her hand. “You like me? Like seriously?” She points at herself, wondering if she’s just part of a circus performance.

“What the hell are you saying Kim Yoohyeon?! Of course she’s-” Bora yells but Handong covers her mouth, not wanting her exciting drama episode to be ruined.

Dami approaches Yoohyeon and grabs her wrist. “Here’s the proof.” She says and kisses the brunette on the lips. It’s quick. And when Dami retracts, Yoohyeon’s already a red tomato. Bora can be heard squealing from the sides.

“W-What the…” Yoohyeon stutters. “Lee Dami, don’t surprise me like that!”

“Then what do you want me to do? You still don’t believe it?” The Lee turns to look at Bora. “I don’t think I can kiss you again. It’s kind of embarrassing to be doing it in front of your sister, twice.”

Yoohyeon laughs. “It’s alright. Hey, kiss me again.”

Dami blinks. She scoffs and pulls away. “Nope. Not even a single chance. Anyways, I have to go check up on Gahyeon. I’ll text you.”

“W-wait! Hey! Lee Dami!”

The door closes and Yoohyeon is left with Bora beginning to tease her. Wonderful.

At the same time, Siyeon heads to the luxury suite on the highest floor of Seoul Hospital. It’s where Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim are residing for their recovery. Greeting the bodyguards along the corridor, the woman knocks onto the door twice before waiting for the signal to enter.

“Father.” She bows in greet.

“I was just looking for you.” Mr. Lee says while struggling to breathe. With all the tubes attached to his body, recovery would definitely take awhile. But the man is a strong fighter.

“You were looking for me?” Siyeon asks.

Mr. Lee nods slowly and signals his secretary, Jo Seho over. The man hands a gun over to Siyeon.

“Now is our chance.” Mr. Lee says. “If you want to be king, my dear child, this is your only chance.” He orders. “Kill Mr. Kim and the rest of his family. Then only, we can finally reclaim back what is ours.”

Siyeon widens her eyes in shock. There’s no way. She’s certain the man has gone nuts at this point.

The woman stares at the pistol in her hands. It’s shaking. Out of anger. And also fear.

“…Yes Father. I will not disappoint you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singji? YES! Sudong? YES! 2yoo? YES!  
> But Siyeon...? Siyeon no baby what is you doing??? 😱


	9. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you choose love or loyalty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the grand finale~! 
> 
> (Also...400 kudos?! 😳)

Love or loyalty?

As a child, Siyeon rode onto this fever dream of becoming king. She believed that the road to claiming such power that was brought down through generations of war was through obedience and patience. For a long time, she followed with that thought and swore her oat to Mr. Lee, no matter the consequences. Except over time…hatred began to dwell inside her heart and she started to question her own decisions.

Eventually, the time came for her to choose. And Siyeon already had the answer.

Grasping onto the pistol as she stared at the bodyguards, ready for a command, this wasn’t it. To be king was not to create violence. Siyeon was exhausted of the need of fight and kill. All she wanted was a peaceful life where anyone could be free, happy and alive. A world where she could spend endless days with Minji, without a care in the world. Call it selfish but sometimes, selfishness wins.

“I see that all of you have gotten the memo that we are to kill every single member of the Kims today?” Siyeon asks as the men nod in response.

The Lee observes their weapons. “I want to ask an important question. Who is your king? Is it my father or…” Siyeon circles around the men slowly as they grow stiff. “…Or me?”

One second. Two. Nothing but deafening silence.

“I will not repeat twice. Answer me.” Siyeon growls as she aims the pistol directly at one of the men. “Who is your king?!” She bellowed.

“Y-You…ma’am.”

Siyeon exhales slowly. “Good.” She nods. “Then you will listen to me. Not the old man. Understand?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“All of you are to relieve duty at once. Every single one of you. Surrender your weapons here and leave the hospital this instance.”

The men exchange confused glances. Staring blankly and in disbelief. But when Siyeon starts to click her tongue impatiently, they all quiver in fear and hurry along as ordered. Dropping off their weapons and leaving the building one by one, Siyeon knew that it would’ve been easier to take advantage of the men and kill her father. After all, she has waited so long for the moment.

But Minji taught her an important lesson in life; that one should not rely solely on their emotions. Be wise and witty. Why let a man experience a quick death when he can rot behind bars?

Siyeon saw how her emotions got the best of her. And she won’t let that happen again. This time, she’ll perform her revenge in a beautiful fashion.

And so, the party began. Along with Dami whom she had discussed with, the sisters began to knock onto police doors while ensuring that their father had no contact with anyone from the Lees. They revealed everything about their nasty family. From the running cartels, years of bribery, blackmail and assassinations tucked under the rug, this was game over. Every single piece of evidence brought to the table for everyone to see.

What destroyed the powerful Lees who were so proud of their history, were not their enemies called the Kims, but by their very own kind.

“Mr. Lee, you are under arrest.”

Siyeon, Dami and Gahyeon didn’t even shed a single ounce of pity as they watched their father being transferred into the police car. The man was finally in those hand-cuffs, locked and led away. At last, they were free. The three celebrated. They hugged, cheered and cried, happy that the curse has finally been lifted.

But there was one more thing left.

At the executive hospital ward where Mr. Kim was residing for recovery, the man let out a gasp. “Are you sure about this?” His eyes widened upon hearing Siyeon’s proposal. He couldn’t believe it. In all his life, he was always wary of the Lees. But this woman in front of her has proven the man wrong.

“Yes.” Siyeon nods. “With my father gone and the business image tattered, there is no reason for us to continue. I want to declare Lee Corps its resignation from the industry and sell all of the company’s assets to Kim Corps.” The woman lowers her head. “I am ashamed of what my family has done. But it would be a waste to see all of these efforts go down the drain. I am sure your company will put them to good use. Please accept my offer, sir.”

Mr. Kim smiles warmly, seeing Siyeon in a different light. “You have made quite a first impression, young one. I never thought the day would finally come to see the Lees falling from their throne. The war is over and it’s all thanks to you.”

“No.” Siyeon shook her head. “I owe my life to you sir. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met your daughter. She… was the very reason who made me to be who I am today. I should be thanking you instead.”

Mr. Kim nods quietly. “Love is indeed a powerful weapon. I’m glad that you realized just how much my daughter loves you. As a father, I’ll do anything to make her happy.” He reaches out for Siyeon’s hand. “Why don’t you and your sisters join us? I’m sure we could use bright minds like you under our wing.”

\---

On the day Minji is discharged from the hospital, the first thing she wanted to do was to find Siyeon. Ever since that day, Siyeon never returned. She was out, on the news and on the papers. She was everywhere except being by her side. This worried the woman sick.

To think that Siyeon made such a bold move by self-destructing the legacy left of the Lees, placing Mr. Lee behind bars and cooperating with the police on telling the truth, this was crazy. Sure, it made Minji proud to see how brave Siyeon was. But the woman was also frustrated that Siyeon never told her anything. She ignored all of her calls and messages, as if telling Minji to not interfere with her plans.

“You know what? I take back my words. Your girlfriend is nuts.” Bora says, whilst scrolling through her phone. She and Minji are on the way to the Kim Corps building. “Sure, it’s amazing that she’s telling the whole world about what the Lees have done. But it’s an idiotic move. Look. Everyone’s shitting on them now. I can’t even continue to read the comments.”

Minji sighs. “Not exactly. Yes, the public are angry but the Lee sisters have also become sort of, heroes in a sense for bringing the issue up. It’s affecting everyone but them. One I would call, a selfish move.” The woman looks out at the window. “Anyways, get ready. The reporters are here to greet us.”

Bora puts on her sunglasses. “Let’s hope they take my picture prettily.” Minji rolls her eyes as the two get out of the car. They easily pass through thanks to their bodyguards. Entering the lobby and heading to the executive lounge located on the highest floor, the twins were to meet their father for an ‘important’ meeting with a special guest.

The moment the lift door opens, Minji catches eye contact with the guest. It makes her drop her bag.

“Siyeon.”

“…Hey.”

The woman greets Minji with a wave. She knows from her surprised look, she would literally run and hug her tight. But not now. Not in the presence of her father.

“Father…what is going on?” Bora frowns with confusion.

The man rises from his seat with a bright smile. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news, my darlings. The Lee Corps is finished. The company is off the legal papers and their office is already on lease. But…” He raises his finger. “Their employees. Their assets. Finances. Plans. Everything.” He chuckles. “It belongs to us now. You could say the Lee Corps have merged with our company.”

Bora gasps. “What?!”

Minji stands there calmly, logically understanding about this move. If anything, it’s good and healthy for the business to prosper. “I see…”

Mr. Kim clasps his hands together. “It would take time for this new transition to happen but in the meantime, I thought it would be best to share this news with the two of you first. Please welcome Lee Siyeon into our company. As well as her sister, Lee Dami who couldn’t make it today. There are also plans to let Lee Gahyeon intern at our place once she’s completed her studies.”

Siyeon bows politely. “Pleasure to be working with you. I’ll do my best.”

Bora lets out a baffled laugh. Minji nudges her sister and responds back with a bow. “We are happy to have you join us…Siyeon- I mean, Lee Siyeon.”

The Lee chuckles at Minji’s mistake. “With pleasure.”

Mr. Kim exchanges glances between the two and smiles. “Bora, come with me. I will need your help on sorting out the finances from Lee Corps.”

Bora answers and obediently follows her father into his office, leaving Siyeon and Miyeon alone in the executive lounge. The moment the door closes, Minji practically crashes into the couch with Siyeon, hugging her tight.

This flusters Siyeon. “Whoa! Unnie!” Minji pulls back with a pout. “I hate you.”

“And I’m sorry.” Siyeon giggles and melts into her arms. “I’m sorry for not saying anything and just doing it my way. I’m sorry for not answering your messages and ignoring your calls. Come on unnie, you know me best. I’m stubborn. I’m selfish. And I don’t like people interfering my business.”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

Siyeon is grinning like a fool, thoroughly enjoying an angry Minji. “But it’s all good now! Look at this!” She excitedly shows off her new lanyard imprinted with the Kim’s logo.

And that was enough to make all of Minji’s anger go away. Here she is, the love of her life behaving like a high schooler. Of all things, Siyeon is fascinated over a freaking lanyard.

“Oh god…Lee Siyeon…” Minji sighs and shakes her head in disapproval.

Siyeon frowns. “What? You think the lanyard is ugly?!”

“That’s not the point…” The woman cracks into a laughter, unable to withstand how cute Siyeon is. She’s missed this so much.

“Unnie! Look at your lanyard! You should get a new one. Get a cool one like mine. Let’s go downstairs and ask the-“

Siyeon freezes when Minji places a finger on her lips. The Lee swallows nervously. Eyes on each other, waiting for a move. And that’s when, Minji pulls away with a smirk.

“Did you think I was going to kiss you? Not during work hours.”

“Unfair!” Siyeon whines.

Minji dusts her sleeves and clears her throat. “Now then, Miss Lee Siyeon. Allow me to show you around the office.”

Siyeon automatically plays along with a cocky smile all over her face. “Why of course! Please lead the way, Miss Kim Minji.”

\---

The deed is done.

It’s finally time to say goodbye to this old and cold mansion they grew up in. The Lee sisters decided to start anew and moved into a penthouse somewhere in Gangnam, perfect for a family of four.

Dami and Gahyeon embrace the last of their beautiful garden. They’ve never had the time to properly admire the flowers. Seated on the gazebo together, the sisters have mixed feelings. It still feels unreal to think that their father is gone. That they no longer have to be haunted by a business and stamped by its reputation.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Dami asks, arm wrapped around Gahyeon’s shoulder.

Gahyeon hums in thought. “I don’t really know unnie. Maybe I’ll find the answer once I’m done with my undergraduate studies.”

“Yeah. You’re still young. Don’t rush it.” Dami pats her head.

“But what about you, unnie?” It’s Gahyeon’s turn to ask. Staring at the Lee with these cute, worried eyes, it’s a clear reminder that Gahyeon will always remain Dami’s precious little baby sister.

“I will be doing adult things that you don’t need to know about.” Dami smiles. “Do me a favour and keep mom company okay? I know she’s been distant but she’s still our mom. She’s suffered a lot and scars are hard to heal.”

Gahyeon nods. “I’ll do my best. By the way, don’t you have a date to catch?”

Dami freezes and blinks in panic. “H-How did you know?”

The girl scoffs. “Oh, come on, it’s too obvious already! Tell Kim Yoohyeon I said hi.” She winks.

A date.

To Dami, a date isn’t any different than a hangout. It’s just something that people coin to make it sound special between two people in a relationship. She didn’t exactly confess her feelings to Yoohyeon. Nothing like a scene you would see in a cliché romance drama. But Dami knows her feelings were heard.

And when she sees Yoohyeon entering the café, Dami smiles. The two chat as if nothing happened. Sharing jokes. Ranting over frustrations in life. She prefers it that way. None of that awkward air that happens after an exchange of “I like you”. Just a simple understanding that they both were on the same path.

“So…” Yoohyeon says while playing with her straw. “Are we like…?”

Dami shrugs. “It’s your call.”

This flusters the brunette. “Wait, what? I thought you and I were you know…?”

The Lee chuckles. “I thought you’d feel awkward if I started calling you my girlfriend.”

Yoohyeon immediately blushes. “Y-yeah…it’s kinda weird…if you call me that…” Dami leans back to her seat with a gentle smile. “Then let’s not force that.”

“Aw…why?!” The brunette whines. Dami raises her eyebrow in confusion.

“So, you want me to call you _my_ girlfriend?”

“Not really but I’d be sad if you don’t though?”

Dami breaks into a baffled laughter and shakes her head. “Kim Yoohyeon…I swear…”

“I mean, first things first. We need to take care of your group of admirers outside.” Yoohyeon whispers while pointing out at the window where a bunch of ladies were gathered.

“Sure.” Dami stands up and locks her arms with Yoohyeon, bringing the brunette outside. This flusters the Kim who suddenly feels small in front of all the women who are staring at her like she’s a piece of object.

“Hi. This is my girlfriend, Yoohyeon. We started dating recently.” Dami introduces, leaving her admirers gasping in shock. “I’m sorry. But…” The Lee looks at the brunette and pecks her cheek. “I really love her.”

Her admirers turn sullen and quietly leave the scene, distraught and immediately sharing the news all over social media. Yoohyeon stands there like a tree, face already a tomato and still fazed by everything.

“W-What the hell…” Yoohyeon mumbles.

Dami tilts her head.. “What?”

Yoohyeon covers her face shyly. “That was…kinda cool.” She turns away. “My girlfriend is pretty…cool.” The Lee grins and intertwines their hands together. “Let’s go back inside. Our drinks are going to get cold.”

\---

The day has finally arrived.

After all these months of planning, practice and hardwork, Bora and Handong were here at the exhibition hall to begin the preliminary rounds of their pitching competition.

Although they were accompanied with Mr. Kim and Mr. Han, it didn’t do much to ease their nervousness. The two took turns, repeating their lines and ensuring that there was not a single mistake on their presentation slide. Their competitors were doing good that they were afraid their pitch would pale in comparison.

“Oh my god, Dong-ah! I’m nervous. I’m nervous!” Bora whines and shakes her body.

“Don’t say that unnie, you’ll just make me even more nervous!” Handong sighs.

When their names were announced next, the two literally jump from their seats. Exchanging glances, the two nodded and held hands whilst going up on stage. This is their only chance to shine and make their fathers proud. To show them their worth and ability.

To their surprise, the duo impressed the judges with their interesting pitch, that left many opportunities for the industry to expand. They moved to the second round. Third round. And in a blink, they were the finalists.

“You know what Dong-ah? It doesn’t matter if we don’t win. We got this far already. It’s okay to lose!” Bora says as she paces around the waiting room.

“But if we win?” Handong asks, feeling a little confident.

Bora stares at the princess, feeling bold. “Then I’ll give you a kiss.” And the woman immediately regrets saying that. “Actually, it’s just a joke-“

“Okay.” Handong replies. “If we win, you kiss me. But If we lose…” She smiles. “I’ll get to kiss you.”

Before Bora can even open her mouth to retaliate, the judges have called up their names. The two rush and prepare. Standing on stage once again, the audience are clapping and cheering. Taking a deep breath, Bora begins the opening and Handong follows on, just as they rehearsed.

Presenting in a confident yet persuasive voice, answering the judges questions in a witty fashion and impressing the crowd with sarcastic jokes in the middle, their presence certainly lightened the mood of a usually serious competition.

“And the winner is…”

Bora and Handong are holding each other’s hands tightly in prayer, hoping for the best.

“Congratulations, Kim Bora and Handong of the Kim Corps! You are the winners of the 2020 International Pitching Competition!”

Bora squealed while Handong covered her mouth, unable to contain her surprise. Going back on the stage to receive their certificates, posing for pictures and being interviewed by the press after, it felt like a dream. The two would later be on the papers for representing South Korea and showered with compliments by the public.

It was brilliant start for the two who would then travel around the world to introduce their winning pitch, to meet famous business CEOs and to work with amazing, talented people.

Soon, they would come to realise one thing that has changed.

_“Dong-ah, look! It’s the Eiffel Tower!”_

_“Wow, it’s so beautiful!” Handong gasps as Bora moves in closer for a picture._

_“I bet Minji and Yoohyeon are going to be so jealous!”_

_Bora giggles as she takes the shot. The woman checks the photo while Handong looks on quietly, simply admiring her beauty. The princess has never spent so much time with one person. To share memories together and simply enjoy in one’s presence, she has never felt this attached to someone._

_From their first meeting, Handong has experienced so many things that she couldn’t have, when she was back in China. Bora basically showed her the world. She showed her what passion is like. And what love felt like._

_“Unnie…” Handong calls quietly._

_“What-“ The moment Bora turns to her side, Handong kisses her softly on the cheek. “Thank you for staying with me.”_

_Bora freezes. “Dong-ah…”_

_Handong clings onto Bora’s arm with a relieved smile. “Is it wrong if I said that I don’t want to go back to my home country?”_

_“No…it’s not.” Bora says. “When this trip is over, I don’t want you to leave. Stay with me, Dong-ah. Please?”_

_Handong closes her eyes and warmly cuddles Bora. “I will.”_

They left South Korea as partners of an award-winning speech and returned to the country three months after, as girlfriends.

\---

When Siyeon wakes up in the mornings, her first instinct is to move her arms around. She will panic if she doesn’t feel Minji’s presence. But today, her heart calms at the familiar warmth. It’s one of those days where the Lee wakes up early and it’s a treat for her because Siyeon gets to admire a sleeping Minji for all she wants.

From her beautiful eyes, nose and lips, to her perfect facial structures that are simply pieces of art put together, Siyeon has never felt this happy to have Minji by her side. The woman looks back on what happened a year ago.

That’s right.

It was a year ago since all of that happened. Now, her father is serving a lifetime jail sentence for his crimes. Dami’s been busy working under the Kim’s but also she’s started doing what she loves as a side job: music production. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon are still studying. Bora and Handong are always travelling to places, (for business of course). And Minji…she’s the same.

The same Minji she’ll always love.

“…Hey.” Siyeon mumbles softly, noticing the woman’s little movements.

Minji yawns and rubs her eyes. “Good morning.” Siyeon giggles and rolls over for a cuddle.

“You’re rather clingy today.” Minji says.

Siyeon pouts. “I’m always clingy.”

Minji smiles and runs her fingers through Siyeon’s hair. She kisses her once and admires the view. “You’re thinking about something.”

“I am.” Siyeon answers as her hands find its way to start pinching Minji’s wrist. “I’ve suddenly realized about these pieces of you in my head. You’re so cool in our business meetings. But you’re also really sweet and gentle when we’re alone. You’re also brave and willing to take a bullet for me. Yet, you have a naughty side as well.”

Minji giggles and cups Siyeon’s cheeks. “So it’s these pieces of me that made you fall harder?”

Siyeon nods and grins.

“It’s all about these pieces of you that I love about.”

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... *drum roll* it's a happy ending for everyone! 🥳
> 
> Thank you for hopping onto this journey with me! It's my first Dreamcatcher fic I've written and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! It was really fun to read all the comments. This story started on a whim of a random idea but I guess I'm a little tempted to start writing some more dc fics... we'll see :P


End file.
